Deshi Basara!
by The Bane
Summary: After a failed attack on Gotham, Bane is on the run. On the way he meets a young mother and her child, who bring him more than just help. Will his life repeat itself? What about the mother? Will she learn to forget her past and become the woman she truly is? Only time will tell, but in the end they shall Rise.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

**Chapter 1: Another Day**

The city of Gotham was in sudden silence as a dark flying vehicle flew overhead, towing a large, dangerous load.

In the shadows of Gotham City Hall, where the silence was thick, a man lied sprawled out upon the ground. He was of intimidating size, a large mass that lay rock solid as slowly he came back to his senses. The man wore dark clothing, a vest upon his long-sleeved shirt, dark cargo pants and most recognizable of all a strange mask upon most of his face. The mask looked strange, like something gripping the his face. Though he did not seem ordinary, most everyone knew who he was for there was no doubting who he was. He was Bane.

Slowly Bane blinked, his vision blurry as he started to regain most of his senses. He could only make out dark fuzzy figures which as his vision cleared he realized he was looking at the objects sideways, yet it took him a while more to realize that it was he who was the one in wrong position. The man sat up, dusting himself off as he rose to his full height and looked around. The memory of what had happened flooded into his memory making him sigh in slight defeat. He wasn't one to muse long over what had been lost, he could gain nothing from that. Instead, the man stretched and glanced at the clock upon one of the last standing desks in the room. _It is almost time... _He thought, making his eyes wrinkle at the edges as he grinned slyly. Their purpose, the reason this had all started would very soon be completed and the losses would not matter.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

A blinding light suddenly flashed outside, forcing Bane to slightly cover his eyes. The masked man smiled, it had been done. Soon there would be no more Gotham. But, one, two more than three seconds passed after the explosion and not a thing happened. The buildings should have shaken, people should have been screaming s they realized their fate, they should have all been dead. He too should have died, and he would have done so willingly for their purpose. He looked outside again, eyes narrowed as he looked on in confusion.

The truth dawned upon Bane, who only clenched his fists. They had gotten away with it. Good had won again. But... this was not the end of the war for Bane, it was just another battle. He took this loss as a moment to learn and build upon his mistakes. The destiny of Ra's Al Ghul would be completed, and he would die trying if it came to that. But first he had to regroup with those who remained and they had to leave Gotham for a while. The man knew he and those of his men who remained would be searched for, hunted down like animals. But they would no longer be here, they would be long gone planning for their next attack on the corrupt city of Gotham.

Bane began to make his way slowly out of the building, looking from left to right. The streets had many people upon them, the ones who had been attempting to flee and those who were randomly there. The masked man grumbled quietly, he had to hurry and get out of sight. Bane continued on his way. With silent steps, that strangely made no noise in the empty halls, he headed to the normal rendezvous point. If he was to know what was left and what was gone for good, he'd have to make it to the sewers. There he would recount and their plans would re-begin, for Gotham would fall, no matter the price. Ra's Al Ghul's destiny would be fulfilled, one way or another. But going into the sewers would be as dangerous as walking about in plain sight, that would most likely be the first place searched, the first place to be run over with those cops who remained and everyone else who wanted revenge upon what he and the mercenaries had done.

While the people of Gotham reemerged, the masked man and his mercenaries retreated to the tunnels. For a while at least. Bane grumbled, how annoying it was to think that he had to hide now, after being so close.

He headed down and soon the sounds of dripping water filled his ears as he made his way quietly around, knowing exactly where he was going. He needed no light to know where he was. Once close to his destination, familiar whispers topped the sounds of the water. Bane did not stop though, he was not about to start announcing his arrival as he came closer and closer to the source of the whispers, especially when there was the slight possibility that those whispering were not his men.

Two men, loaded with weapons hopped out of the shadows, guns pointed straight at the shadowed man. **"Freeze!"** Their yell echoed in unison through the halls. Bane gave a heavy metallic sounding sigh and without so much as a warning simply pushed through the two men, who instantly lowered their guns, eyes wide in fear. But Bane could care less as he stepped into the light that shone into the tunnels, he was met shortly after by Barsad, his loyal right hand man. No words were spoken, except for a look from Bane before Barsad spoke.

**"Thirty or so have come down, no word on anyone else."** Barsad reported quickly looking from Bane to the men gathered. Two more armed men walked in, greeted as they took their place as normal. He turned back to the masked man, **"Two more."**

Bane nodded and curled his fingers around his vest as he thought. **"Many might not be coming down, most captured or killed. But what about...Talia?"** He paused, his eyes glued upon the tunnel entrance, the only one accessible. The woman was not about to burst through the tunnel, but he looked there as if expecting her to come. If they were still alive, him and his men and all of Gotham, she might be as well. A small spark of hope brightened within the large man, illuminating his blue eyes.

Barsad shook his head heavily, and looked in the same direction. **"She is not returning." **Barsad had gone with Talia, and had seen her in her lasts moments. Bane had no doubt in his mind that Barsad spoke the truth.

The large man looked at Barsad, his eyes narrowed as a slow light of understanding filled them. He simply shook his head slowly and parted his gaze. **"We wait for an hour more for any survivors or anyone who escaped the police, or anyone willing to return. After that... we wait no longer. We must get moving out of here quickly and plan our way out of Gotham."** He waited for no reply as he stepped out of the light. Bane exhaled a bit sadly. He couldn't explain how he felt, their death would come sooner or later, but to think that he still lived and she, she who he saw like a daughter was gone was a rather saddening thing. Talia wished to honor her father and fullfill his destiny and Bane had gone along with it, he had been so willing to die for her and her father he had not said a thing when she had gone because he had never thought that he'd be suffering her death. Yet the sadness Bane did feel, he did not show it. Pain was a weakness and he would show no weakness. Talia's death was just another step forward and there was nothing he could do about it. Still a deep sigh came from him as he melted into the shadows.

* * *

The house was quiet, quieter than usual at this time of day. Not a thing made sound for a few minutes within its open spaces as the Bat flew off. Yet, though nothing moved or stirred much, there were living things within its walls. A young woman sat by the window, watching the black object fly out, tolling its load. She was Raven Saunders, a young woman. She was tall, and lean with large brown eyes and thick curly hair that flowed wildly down her back. However her body, though it had a nice outline held many marks of abuse. Scars ran down her arms, bruises colored her pale body. She was small in size and because of it, suffered great abuse from everywhere. Upon her lap sat a small girl, she was not much older than a year old. She began to hop up and down on Raven's lap a happy glint to her big brown eyes.

On the other hand the woman who started to hold her closer did not look on in glee. **"I love you baby..."** She held her baby closer looking at her with eyes full of tears, **"I love you so much Kimmy, so much."** She buried her face into the baby's, trying to smile, trying to show her how much she loved her. Raven was confident the Batman wouldn't make it, that the city would indeed explode. And if it did, if the bomb exploded their suffering would end, both of theirs.

Raven looked at the Bat, wishing it wouldn't make it, half hoping they would all be destroyed. She longed to be gone and never come back to her miserable life. She had thought of suicide, but she couldn't leave her baby alone, her one and only care in this messed up world, Kimmy. She'd stay home all day, taking care of the sweet child. But now, she was done with it all, ready to just give up on everything. If they were to die so quickly and not suffer any longer she was willing to do it and was looking forward to all of their deaths. But as the bomb exploded and the skies were filled with a bright light, she knew it wasn't going to happen. She sighed sorrowfully and stood, her eyes clouded with sadness.

She stood and as she would any day, walked slowly into the kitchen and set Kimmy down on her highchair. Life would sadly resume as usual. Through silent sobs she spoke to the young girl and tried to smile, **"Look, mommy's going to cook for dad and all of his useless friends."** She used a high pitched voice just to make the child smile though nothing she was saying was good, **"And sometimes I want to put something into it to make them all suffer, wouldn't that be nice?" **Yet no matter how much she said it, the woman could never bring herself to do such a thing against anyone, no matter how badly she was treated or whatever happened and she did it all for her child.

Leaving with Kimmy seemed like the easy way out, the best choice. But Raven had no one to go to. No friends, no family. All she had was her worthless husband, Elijah. The only reason she did stay was because though life here wasn't much different than living on the street, they had a roof over their head and food in their tummy's, and Raven was willing to sacrifice herself over and over again for the one year old.

The young child gave a laugh full of cheer and hit her small hands on the table softly. She was the only thing that could bring a smile to Raven's face, the only thing she lived for. Kimmy continued her laughing, she had no reason to be sad or mad, life was going just great for her. She had love and shelter and best of all food. Life could not get better for the young child who had no idea how close she had come to death which her mother had so expectantly awaited.**  
**

Raven smiled and walked over to Kimmy as the food she was preparing warmed up. It wouldn't be long before her 'husband' returned along with all of his pigs in pursuit. If she didn't have the meal ready by then, all she could expect was anger from all of them. Raven sighed and turned back to the meal, looking at the clock anxiously, she had better get this done and quick as time ticked away.

The low sound of a vehicle sounded outside, followed by the holler of drunk men as they stumbled forward towards the old house. Raven sighed, and looked down at what she was preparing. _Almost done... _She served her meal onto seven plates, her husband and his six 'friends'. She and Kimmy would eat later. The woman set the table quickly and reached for Kimmy. She had made the mistake of leaving her child out with those men once before and she'd never do it again. The knob turned as she unbuckled Kimmy and started to walk away. A low growl sounded through the house as Elijah made his presence known, **"Woman! We're home!**" Laughing followed as the men entered, **"Come and sit with us, we have much to talk about!"**

Quietly Raven obeyed, but she stood in the kitchen as the men sat at the table. She held Kimmy close and narrowed her eyes at the men, _sweaty pigs... They should just get to eating and leave us alone... _The men however sat down and did not begin to eat, all of them turned a disturbing look onto her and the child, making Raven shuffle under their gaze. Something wasn't right.

* * *

******(I will keep it at two different POV's while they haven't met, when they do meet it will simply merge into one.)**

******Well, I know, not so exciting. It does get better trust me, but for now I kind of have to set the scene.**

******Hope you enjoyed this! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes

**Chapter 2: Mistakes**

Bane looked to the tunnel once more, there was a low rumbling sound coming through, echoing around the area where he and his men stood. It appeared the officers of Gotham and probably a few helpers had finally decided to come down searching for Bane and the last of the mercenaries. But the masked man was ready for them, he motioned for Barsad, **"Tell the men to get ready, we move out through the north tunnel. We will stop near city Hall and surface. It will be night, the search should stop until the next day, especially with a slight delay." **Bane curled his fingers around his vest as Barsad walked away towards the men. He gave a smile, this would stop them, if not for good then a while.

The mercenaries were slowly working on the tunnel they had all come through, and the one they would exit through. Only ten more men had appeared raising their numbers to a total of forty-five including Bane and Barsad. Twenty men worked on each tunnel, stringing the area with explosives, they had just enough to block a tunnel and open one and that was all they needed to get away.

It did not take long before all of the explosives were set and ready. The sounds of the oncoming 'posse' started to fill the area as everyone positioned themselves in the center of the room. The first officers could be seen making their way forwards, Commissioner Gordon at the front. They all stopped once Bane and his men were clearly in view. The Commissioner took one step forward, keeping his distance from the explosive strung tunnel. **"Bane! Surrender or force will be used!"**

A slight hum of laughter could be heard for only a few seconds from the mercenaries before Bane raised his hand and all went silent. **"Commissioner Gordon! Surrender? Surrender what?"** Bane swung his hands around, gesturing as if he had nothing to surrender. As he swung his hand he reached behind himself and grabbed a small detonator Barsad was handing to him. He flipped it around in his fingers keeping it behind himself, he would see if they came forward first before detonating the explosives. If they did the blast could possibly trap or even kill a few more people. If a few did remain trapped or better, were killed, well Bane would be quite pleased.

**"You know very well what I mean... Give yourselves in peacefully, or the necessary force will be used to bring you all in."** Commissioner Gordon took another step forward, followed by everyone behind him. He slowly raised his gun, aiming for the masked menace.

Bane raised a brow, his eyes with a small twinkle in them as he steadied his thumb upon the trigger. **"The only force to be used today, Commissioner, will be against you."** The masked man explained no further as he pressed his thumb to the trigger and pushed down. A loud blast shook the floor as the explosives detonated filling the tunnel in which the police stood in with debris and covered the passage, on the other side the same reaction occurred, but the tunnel instead was blasted open. Quickly all of Bane's men made their way out, setting a rapid pace as they exited through the open channel.

Barsad turned to Bane, **"The exit was opened, but is not stable. It is already beginning to crumble on itself."** The man motioned towards the newly opened tunnel, small bits of debris started to fall from it. It wouldn't be long before it collapsed closing in on itself once more preventing the police from following further.

The masked man narrowed his eyes, **"That was the initial plan."** He turned once more towards where he was sure he had crushed at least a few officers. Shouts could be heard as a small opening was revealed in the debris. The Commissioner and a few more uniformed people pushed through. Bane scowled at the sight and looked around, he was the last of the mercenaries left. He turned quickly and began to make his way out; not looking over his shoulder as more men crawled through the tunnel. Bane looked up feeling something hit the top of his head softly; the tunnel was starting to crumble as he started to cross beneath it. The man gave one last look back spotting the officers crawling through as they caught sight of him and gave a large exaggerated bow, before the tunnel crumbled before him.

Dust filled the air, the echo of what had fallen began to become silent. Bane remained standing before the fallen debris, a single rock skipping down to crash against his left shoe. The man's eyes crinkled slightly as he grinned, this would be a large obstacle for the police to get through. They had gotten through the first opening, but to get through here would definitely present a challenge. It would give Bane and his men enough time to get to the Narrows. Turning, Bane began to move away from the fallen channel and through the darkness. The only sounds were that of his boots and his slow metallic breathing as the noise resonated, bouncing back from the curved walls as he progressively started to reach the men who had gone ahead. Not a whisper could be heard among those gathered, nothing but the silent sound of their steps as they walked in unison. Most of the men did not notice the masked man until he was already behind them, making his way through them to get up to the front. The large male came up placing a large hand on the shoulder of Barsad, and giving him a small nod.

They all continued forward through the darkness, sure that they had gotten away with it all. Just one more destination and they could be gone from Gotham in less than two days, the sooner the better.

...

Hours had literally passed. Bane had made sure they would take the underground tunnels for as long as they could. The light began to filter its way in, starting as nothing but a very dim ray to the brighter glow of the lights of the night. Bane emerged first, surveying his surroundings with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. The city was calm, not a car roamed the streets, not a soul stirred, it was just right. The forty-four other men came up, looking about. Bane took the time to quickly examine the maps he carried and make sure the paths he had chosen were effective. Nodding he spoke up instructing them all on what to do. **"You ten, you will be going off in the direction of Arkham Asylum, from there you will go to the Narrows if you aren't found…"** He continued, giving directions to the groups composed of ten until they were all set up. The five that were left, including himself and his right hand man, would be heading straight for the Narrows. There was a slight chance of the police or something else waiting for them at one of the locations so Bane much preferred one group to be captured or maybe even killed than all of them together. It gave them a higher chance of going unnoticed and without much of a trail.

All the groups headed off, each in their own direction. Bane and his small band of men headed straight for the Narrows from their current point. They took to the empty streets, traveling faster than when below the ground of the city. It didn't take the five long to see the looming Narrows ahead, but before reaching them Bane stopped and gave a silent scowl as a bright light was turned on pointed straight at them and slowly a shadowy figure moved to stand before the light.

* * *

Raven continued to glare at the men as they exchanged looks and finally all eyes rested upon her husband. His voice was cracked as he spoke, his speech slurred, **"We are celebrating woman! We... we invited some friends over, so this food is in... insufficient. We need more food and... and beers! Am I right?"** A rather loud holler rose up as the men agreed.

**"So you my 'ovely better get to it."** A stupid smile spread across Elijah's face as he and his 'friends' stood up, rejecting the food the woman had worked with much difficulty to prepare.

Raven's face flushed red in anger and through gritted teeth set her glare upon the drunk men,** "And what do you wish me to cook, and if I may what do you celebrate at such a time?"** The last thing Raven wished to do was cook some more, she had already imagined herself, clean and warm in bed with the laughter of the drunks in the background but not many worries to bother her from a light sleep. That would be a dream for Raven.

**"You must make us a feast! A grand dinner with… with… meat! And… beer! Because we are here alive, is there more of a reason needed?"** Another holler rose up as they all agreed.

The woman gave a heavy sigh and checked the clock, she would have to go out quickly and get what she needed. Walking into her room and putting on her shoes, she sneaked some cash into her pocket as well as some extra. She made sure to take what she could from Elijah, it wasn't like he noticed but if he did, she could only begin to imagine what would happen. Slipping on some old worn shoes, she raced out of the house, her ears taking in the sound of that man's voice, **"One hour, sweet pea, one hour! And then all of our lovely guests arive!"** Raven picked Kimmy up and gave her a smile before walked quickly down to the store.

_I can make a few hamburgers. It can be quick and satisfying to them, and I will just have to keep them coming…_ Nodding and liking her plan, she zipped around the store, grabbing everything she was sure she would need.

Raven tapped her foot impatiently while Kimmy laughed at everyone that passed with a toothy smile. _Forty minutes, where have those twenty gone?_ Once out of the store she looked around and sprinted back to the house taking the cart with her, loaded with a more than happy Kimmy and a cart-load of groceries.

…

The men were sitting outside, drinking what they had and bragging about what they didn't have. Already slightly tired, Raven rushed by. She grabbed the baby, she wasn't going to leave her in the art with all of those creeps, and a few groceries and made the trips grabbing the ingredients to the meal she had to prepare, Kimmy in hand the whole time. Beers in the fridge, patties on the table… Raven bustled around the kitchen turning every so often towards her daughter with a small smile of fatigue before resuming her work. Voices, more of them could be heard as time ticked away threatening Raven with finishing completely before she had even one hamburger done. Slowly the plates started to fill, as did the front yard. More and more people appeared, more than half of them unknown to Raven.

Finally an hour had passed, and Raven had managed to place at least forty plates out which seemed to be enough for now. Yet she quickly set to work again, it wouldn't be long before the monsters would return for seconds. Raven sighed, sweat beaded upon her face, her hands shook with the exhaustion of the hurry she had been in and now a sudden screech filled the air as Kimmy began to scream for her late night bottle. This moved Raven to get up and going again, attending her child first and then going on with the seconds. Elijah was one of the first to come up for his second round of food, and he reeked of beer as he looked at Raven giving her a yellow-toothed smile, **"Wonderful! Now if only you could make more beer!"** He took the patty that was still cooking, and made his own hamburger giving it a bite. Raven watched as his eyes widened and he spat out the meat in disgust. Eli's face flushed red, as he turned his sudden anger upon Raven,** "You dirty bitch! What are you trying to do, poison me? Raw meat! Raw !"** The man slapped Raven, the fury of his his own stupidity being blamed on her. Once more he brought the back of his hand against the womans face, knocking the already stunned and tired Raven to the floor.

Raven looked up, confusion swirling in her gaze. _How was this my fault? There are cooked patty's on the table... _To add to her confusion and humiliation a wave of laughter rose up from those who had been standing at the door. The great slap had already made it all around, and those outside started to climb in, drunk and laughing at her, Raven's eyes filled with wet tears. The slap hurt, it burned upon both of her cheeks, but what hurt most was the humiliation of getting laughed at by all, for being a simple show with the meal. With warm tears streaming down her eyes Raven ran out, grabbing the child and locking herself in the room. She had endured this before, she could endure it again. _Can I? Can I keep taking this? What if something were to happen to Kimmy? No. Not even drunk would Eli let something happen to her, well he has before... _Raven caressed Kimmy's short hair and smiled lightly, the sounds of the 'celebration' going on in the background.

Lying upon the old mattress in her room, her baby in the crook of her arm, Raven allowed herself to rest. She was not worried about the man, for now. He would have gotten over the raw meat, laughed at her with his friends and drink until their fat bellies could hold no more. She sighed softly and beagn to hum quietly both for herself and the daughter she loved so dearly. It wasn't long before both of them had fallen asleep to the loud sounds of laughter and obnoxious music playing loudly just outside the door.

* * *

**Oh thank you all! I did not think my story could become quite popular.**

**I hope this chapter met your expectations and do not worry, soon the two characters will meet. How? Well you will just have to wait and see! I am so excited about it, but no more I say! I shall say no more! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Help You

**Chapter 3: Let Me Help You**

The moon light beamed dimly through the window, shedding its light delicately upon Raven's sleeping form. Her sides rose and fell softly. Her sleep was peaceful for once, nightmares did not haunt her dreams, her worries were none. The woman was so tired, she just slept. The child at her side, twitched slightly as a toothy grin spread across her chubby features as she slept. At the moment, nothing seemed to be able to break the peace both females were so enjoying.

Outside, the music had stopped, the laughter had ceased. Most of the party goers had either left or fallen to the floor in their drunk state and fallen asleep upon it, wherever it was they fell. But one remained awake, sitting in a dark corner with his empty glass twirling in his fingers._ 'Maybe she did it on purpose, you know revenge...' 'Ha! What happened, raw meat?!' 'Are you going to take that?' _Though the laughter from the raw meat incident had stopped soon, friends had come up to him telling him this and more. _Will I take it? Will I take this disrespect shown to me in front of all of my... my good friends? _Eli's eyes wandered to the kitchen, messy plates and dirty cups were stacked high next to the sink. _I will not take it!_

Slowly getting up, a drunken Eli made his way through the littered house. Plates, cans, even people lay upon the floor of the living room. The man made his way through and came up to Raven's door, his hand gripped the doorknob as his anger began to course through him once more. _I will not take it! _The man pushed his way through, slamming the door open as he made his way forward towards the woman and child.

Raven snapped her head up, her brown eyes wide in surprise as Eli stood before the window, casting a dark shadow upon her. She was slightly confused as to why he was here, but it came back to her the moment she asked. She lightly pushed Kimmy to the side, as the child still slept peacefully unaware of what was happening. Raven brought her knees up to her chest, she knew what was coming and how she dreaded it.

Elijah stood in front of the window, his hands trembling in his anger. Slowly he advanced, his voice was a whisper as he addressed the woman, "**I will not take it. I will not take your disrespect or your laziness.**" He clenched his fist and brought it down upon her, rage fueling his hit.

A small gasp escaped Raven as Eli's fist connected with her body in a violent smash. She was quick to quiet down, however, she knew knew the man enjoyed the cries of pain and the begs for mercy. She had long promised not to cry, not to scream. She wouldn't show him her pain, but she would not fight back either.

Eli roared in anger, she was so stubborn! He clenched his fists, and in blind swipes hit her as often as possible. His hand connected with something softer, and a loud cry filled the room. The man in his fury had hit the child that lied peacefully upon the mattress.

The cry was high and painful, and as Raven turned expecting to get hit again the cry finally processed itself. _My baby! He hit... my baby!_ Now it was her turn to be angry. She would take any hit, any abuse but her baby would never be harmed. With a sudden burst of anger, Raven shot forward knocking over the drunken man who had just hit her child, **"Hit me all you want, but you do not hurt my Kimmy!"** Angrily she clenched her own fists and brought them on the man. Her strikes were weak but she kept at it as he stood up, forcing her away.

**"Your Kimmy? If I wish I'd take her from you and leave you to rot in the streets."** He held her up against the wall, his hands holding her back.

Raven's eyes flared with fury as she slowly slipped to the ground and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. Her hands felt the floor soon locating what she was searching for. Earlier she had had some water in a glass and she was more than ready to use it. Her hand wrapped around the cool object as Eli kept taunting her, her hand came up and crashed the cup to the back of his head. In seconds the man lied in crumpled heap upon the floor.

Kimmy screamed out once more and in a hurry her mother rushed to her. Scooping the baby into her arms, Raven dared to look at Eli. He lied fallen upon the floor, the glass next to his head. Tears filled Raven's eyes, _I can't! I can't do this anymore! _Her hands worked quickly as she looked Kimmy up and down, only finding a bruise on her tiny chest. Raven shook her head and scooped up a large blanket and backpack. Quickly, she wrapped the baby in the blanket and tied it around herself, kind of like the baby jumpers. Her hands now free, the woman packed the backpack and ran out. She had food, water, diapers for Kimmy and the cash she had stolen from Eli. She did not mind her own injuries, for now she had to get out and fast!

Her mind was a whirlpool of thoughts, _Who do I go to? No one. What do I do? Look for a place to stay, a place where Eli won't find me. Where do I go? Somewhere close...I can't travel too far._ Raven looked up an idea popping into her head. She had to get away from Eli, he'd search for her, especially after that, but she could not go too far. Raven closed her eyes as she walked down the dark street, her arms wrapped tightly around the child. The moment she reopened her eyes, they set upon a dark building. Everyday she would walk by, ignoring the vacant place but now to her instead of dark and worn down, it was was beautiful and perfect. Raven rushed forward, it had not been used in years and it was just at the edge of the narrows. It was a reminder of the dark times when the Narrows had been plagued by a strange chemical instilling fear in everyone who had it. That's why it was untouched, that was why it was calling out to her.

Raven bounded up, relief flooding her. The door opened creakily, revealing broken floors and shattered windows, dusty panes and crumbling ceilings. Carefully she made her way through, a few critters waking by her noise and scurrying out. It was no safe place for a child, it was no welcoming home but for now it was perfect and all she could ask for. Stepping carefully through the moonlit floors, she slumped down in a corner and held Kimmy close. The child had log since fallen asleep, but her features were now so calm and relaxed. She was not haunted by what had just happened, she was at peace.

Copying her child, Raven allowed herself to relax. Now, now she could be sure that no evil man would find them. Raven now had the courage to go out and search for something better for herself and Kimmy and no one, no one would stop them now. Slowly she ran her fingers across her arm, checking for any signs of injury. When Eli had his rages and would hit her, she would usually come out damaged or bleeding, bruised and hurt. She could feel her lip, slowly bleeding, her eyes had a great pain to it as well as her stomach. But other than that she was fine. Quietly Raven nodded to herself. She and her child would be fine._ I should have done this before..._

* * *

The fluorescent light shone brightly on their faces, illuminating every visible inch upon them. The shadowy figure finally made its way to the center of the light, his voice pierced the silence that had befallen. **"Did you think we wouldn't know you would come this way?" **The voice of the Commissioner reached Bane and his men, who replied with a small exhalation of relief.

Bane raised his hands, as if in defeat before dropping them to his sides. **"Commissioner Gordon! We were expecting to see you here." **They had not been expecting them here, Bane had actually expected them elsewhere but he wasn't going to give them the pleasure of having been right and found them. _The tunnels should have been closed at the same time, once the police were in the center of the room. _The masked man shook his head at himself and his obvious mistake and glared at the lone officer.

Commissioner Gordon scowled before giving a smirk and addressing Bane and the four men once more. **"Good, so you know what to do. Surrender or the necessary force will be used." **The aging mans hand clenched, he was ready to bring these men in.

The masked mans eyes surveyed the area, there did not seem to be any more officers or people with the Commissioner but he could not underestimate them. Taking a quick glance around he beckoned his men back, he'd keep pulling strings until he got what he needed, even if it meant playing dumb. **"Oh I see, and what force is that?" **

As soon as the words left him, the bright spotting light was turned off, replaced by the whirling lights of many more patrol vehicles than he had initially imagined. It appeared all of the GPD was there. Bane curled his fingers around his jacket and silently ordered the four men back. They were going to have to find a way out of this one.

Watching the five men suddenly freeze, the commissioner could call this a win. He smirked, it was finally time to bring "Gotham's Reckoning" to justice. With old words and a bit of fun, the Commissioner stepped back to the squad cars,** "Fire when ready."** On cue, the officers let go what they had so long been wishing to release. After months of being underground, barely surviving they were ready to bring Bane and his men down at any cost.

The four men hit the ground and scurried out of the way while Bane rushed back taking cover behind one of the abandoned cars on the lot. Bane turned to the four men who were on the other side, they were already exchanging fire with the officers on the other side. Nodding the masked man fiddled with something in his jacket, he wasn't exactly one for trading shots with others. Slowly Bane pulled out a grenade and ever so carefully he pulled the pin off and smirked.

A heavy grunt sounded on the other side as one of the mercenaries was hit and fell to the ground, another scurried out of the way to get shot as well. On the other side only one officer had been shot to the leg. The odds were not in Bane's favor. Counting quietly, he stood preparing to throw the grenade as something impacted his mask. Bane took a deep breath only to find the mask not functioning correctly. He dropped the grenade a few feet away from himself as he fumbled with the mask. This was his worst case scenario.

The mask had been hit by a bullet and it had dislodged the frontal tubes interrupting the flow of the morphine to his body. Bane's eyes widened as he pressed firmly against the mask and the tubes reconnecting them for now. He would need tools to get the mask together correctly once more. Only seconds had passed and he had forgotten the small grenade he had dropped only a few feet away until his eyes met it. Bane managed to back away another foot before it exploded.

Everything got quiet, the officers ceased fire as they watched the explosion. It wasn't huge, but it was a large impact alright. The two mercenaries left, Barsad and another scurried away after the explosion heading into the Narrows when no one was looking. The one mercenary who had been hit lied helplessly in view. Bane on the other hand had felt the impact of the blast, and could feel a horrible burning sensation running up his leg. He could see Barsad and the other running away but he didn't mind they had to get away and so did he. Listening intently he could hear the officers getting ready and could see them collecting the other two fallen mercenaries. Quietly, holding one hand up to his mask and crawling awkwardly away Bane made his way away from the scene.

A low noise, rumbled overhead. During their fight, the clouds had further condensed forming a thick barrier that promised rain. As if on cue, a light drizzle began to fall upon Gotham's Narrows. Bane silently gave a sigh of relief, the rain would wash his scent and trail away if he could get away fast enough. The man made up his mind, endure pain and get going than get caught. Forcing himself to stand on his injured leg he gave a glance back before limping away from the scene. His mind was set on leaving the Narrows but maybe he could get in a different way. Looking around, he spotted a small alley and headed through it without hesitation.

Bane sighed, no police cars yet at least. A small house caught his eyes, it was worn and old and it appeared to have been left vacant for a very long time. It would have to do. Enduring pain and discomfort his hand still up to his mask trying to inhale the morphine he so needed, the man climbed up the few steps and went into the house. He allowed himself to slump to the floor and rest.

Slowly he fingered his way down his leg, releasing his mask to inspect it correctly. His pants were dark with blood and as he rolled the bottom of his trousers up everything seemed worse. His shoe was torn open, blood soaking down his leg from the knee. The blast had sent a few bits of shrapnel into his leg, nothing he couldn't take care of but proving painful indeed, especially with his mask damaged as well. Slowly he tore of his boot, and kept his trousers rolled up. Bane sighed heavily, no longer did it sound as metallic as before and pain settled in once more. His hands made their way shakily up this mask as he pressed down firmly to keep the morphine running through.

A loud creak resonated through the house, getting Bane back to attention and away from his thoughts. Now that he was a bit more at peace, he noticed things he had not seen before. Broken floors, shattered windows, a few critters here and there but what caught his eyes the most was a thing slumped by a corner on the other wall. His eyes narrowed, the figure looked like a human, woman or man he didn't care. Anger was coursing through him, he had failed once more and now he was slightly vulnerable and this person put him in a very risky position, he would not have it.

Forcing himself to stand once more, he astoundingly made a quiet path towards the sleeping figure his eyes narrowed. Bane held onto his mask as he approached the human. All he saw was a threat, a danger that had to be eliminated. Without hesitation he shot his hands forward and grabbed the figure lifting it up to the faint light of the covered up moon. Bane's hand found their throat as he pushed them against the wall. Their attempts to escape were sudden but quite weak as if he had woken them from a very deep sleep.

_A woman? _Was the first thing he thought but that did not stop him from clasping onto her throat and using the rest of his body to hold her up as he pushed against her.

The first thing Raven felt was something suddenly reaching for her and picking her up off of the ground in a hurry. Her first thought was Eli, but she quickly dismissed it. This mass was too large to be him, but it was definitely dangerous. Her hands shot up in an attempt to pry the large hands away as they made their way around her throat. Her eyes widened, _How is this happening? I just left a dangerous place, to come to a new one? _She couldn't see his face, but she could hear his slow breathing, it seemed interrupted and there was something else, a small groan but he kept strong. Raven tried to move, but she made no sound, she would never give someone the satisfaction of her panic. She did however let her eyes wander to Kimmy, her daughter, what would Kimmy do if this man killed her?

Bane gripped her throat but the pain was getting to him as he kept his fingers wrapped around as he looked at her closely. She was a small woman, with long hair but what he noticed most of all was her torn lip, the dried blood that run down her mouth. Her eye was surrounded by a dark circle. He was slightly taken aback but that did not loosen his grip. His steely eyes were waiting, waiting for her to cry out but it never came. What did come was a slight twitch as she looked to her side sparking his curiosity as he too looked there. As he turned, Bane released her and slumped to the floor with a heavy thump. His hands were to shaky to reach for his mask, his leg was burning and the energy it had cost him to grab her was immense.

Raven felt his grip loosen and then he fell, she fell along with him but landed more neatly than he. She watched how he lied and for the first time caught a good sight of him. A large bald man, with a heavy coat and military styled clothes but most remarkable of all his mask. She knew this man, but from where? She remained frozen until she remembered, _Bane! _Her eyes widened, and she crawled back to where she had been. Raven was afraid, deadly afraid as she stalked away. She noticed his head turn to her, the pain in his eyes flashing at her. Raven sighed_ Oh you got to be kidding_! and crawled back, he was about to kill her but even she wouldn't just leave him there. Raven was not an evil person, she had to help. She didn't know how but she could always try. _And let him kill me after I help._ She came up close, her eyes clouded, her voice a soft whisper, _"Let me help you." _

* * *

**So how is the two POV's? Does it work or is it just confusing? Should I just switch it to Raven's POV? Or do you like them both? I'd like to hear your opinion, it really helps out when I'm writing to know what it is you guys like.**

** Jasmine Scarthing: I really do hope this chapter helped answer your question. XD**

**Thanks for the reviews and pm's everyone. Makes my day a whole lot better.**

**Until next time amigos!**


	4. Chapter 4: Groans and Giggles

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Favorited and all of that awesome stuff! I couldn't help but smile every time I read a review or saw a message in my inbox telling me that this story was being followed. Oh I literally jumped with joy. And because of that fact, I wanted to make this chapter better. But I don't think it did. I have gone over it three times at least and I'm still not satisfied. Oh well. This version, (out of the three) is my favorite because (1) Bane isn't going to change drastically because of a small offer of help and (2) It leads on to following events. So with that said, ON WITH THE STORY. **

**Disclaimer: (I felt like I had to do this.) As you may very well know, I do not own any recognizable characters from the movie, this would include the Commissioner, Bane (duh) and all of those other people in the story. I do, however, own Raven and her daughter and all other unique OC's.**

**Once more ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Groans and Giggles**

Rain continued to fall and the soft patter of the drops on the old roof of the house could faintly be heard. Outside bright lights flashed, whirring colors of red and blue, lasting several seconds before they all disappeared. Within the four walls of the home, the masked man still lied upon the floor, his chest heaving in an effort to get what he so needed but couldn't reach. By his side a woman was ever so softly was calling out to him. Her face showed obvious distress as did her mere posture of crouching timidly before the fallen man.

_Let me help you... _The words finally processed themselves in Bane's mind. _Help? I need no help... _The second he thought it, the man involuntarily cried out, his cry full of pain and misery. His eyes shut tight and his fists clenched, the pain was unbearable. After it passed and with only seconds to spare before it happened again he opened his eyes to find her there, her eyes wide with shock and fear. How it angered him to look so vulnerable, he felt pathetic. Bane shook his head, he already felt horrible and he wasn't about to accept any kind help. **"I... need no help." **His raspy mechanical voice seemed breathless as if it took much for him to utter even that simple saying. He did need help but the man was too proud to admit it, too angry at himself to allow someone to assist him.

Raven watched him twist in pain once more after denying her help. Her eyes darkened but she spoke in a submissive tone, tearing her gaze from him as she lowered her head, **"Fine."** She backed away from him and watched as he jerked in agony once more. Raven played with her fingers, she didn't want to see anyone like this. _He doesn't need help, or well he doesn't want it. I am not responsible for whatever it is that happens to him. _The woman turned away, she couldn't look at him like that and not help. She sighed, she had to leave the area but if she did she would feel guilty. Raven pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, _What do I do? _Not only did she have a man writhing in pain before her, she had a baby curled up into the corner as well as some lunatic looking for her by now. She had two options, get Kimmy and leave this place and leave Bane to die on his own or help him and who knows what would happen after that. She exhaled shakily, Raven didn't understand why making decisions had to be so hard even if she knew what she would end up doing.

The mercenary reached up to his mask once more but his hands dropped, he couldn't do it, the pain was slowly taking him over. It would only be a matter of minutes and the pain would be so much he wouldn't even be able to sound out the pain he was in. Bane grit his teeth and clenched his hand as a whole new wave of pain racked his body. He slammed down his fist, cracking the board underneath. Slowly he began to coil up and turned onto his side. That was it, from that point he remained quiet he didn't even have the strength to vocalize his misery. His dark gaze turned regretfully on the woman, he needed the help. Bane grit his teeth and motioned for her to come closer.

Raven almost didn't see it, in fact she thought it was her wanting to imagine him asking for help. But as she continued to watch it became apparent that he was asking her to go to him. She let go of her legs and made her way obediently towards him. Her hand rested upon the cracked board and she looked down at it pulling away in slight fear. If he could do that while in pain, what could he do when he wasn't? She had a vague idea of it, but tried not to even let such thoughts enter her mind before looking the masked man over. He was drenched in sweat while his breath was rapid and interrupted. She sighed, _Why me? Out of all people, why me? I was just trying to get restarted... _

Bane watched her carefully, there was a docile look to her posture as if everything she did she would fear she would do wrong. She was vulnerable to harsh words, that much he could already tell. Taking this into consideration, even in his pained state, Bane knew very well he could use this to his advantage even now. **"The mask has to be fixed."**

His voice was no more than a mere whisper but it chilled Raven to the bone. His gaze locked on her own, and in seconds she looked away. Not only was she unable to retain the powerful look he had, she could never look a man straight in the eye. She gave a nod and looked at the mask, but her mind went wandered somewhere else. First on her mind was to make him comfortable, she could tell the mask was preventing him from breathing and something was definitely wrong there but she had no idea how long it would take her to fix the mask. Raven's fingers twitched nervously, **"I... I'm going to take off that warm coat you got on." **Her voice broke at the last bit, her nerves to what he would say or do making her start to shiver but as she got a faint nod from him, she let go of the breath she had no idea she was even holding in.

Outside the cold rain still poured down and the wind whistled through the cracks in the walls. Somewhere in one of the many rooms of the old house, the soft dripping of rain water could be heard. Inside it was freezing, so cold the woman had wrapped her child up in as many blankets as she could. Raven herself was shivering, her skin crawling with goosebumps but to her great surprise the man continued to sweat profusely. His face was dripping in perspiration, and the shirt underneath everything he wore was soaked with sweat.

Raven sighed inwardly now wondering how she should go about this. Maybe she had been foolish to even ask such a thing, why should she care about this man's comfort?_ Get over it and take it off. _She pulled on the edge of the coats arm and slowly his hand came out before landing softly on the floor. The woman sighed one side done another to go. Raven gave a nervous chuckle as she thought about having to take off the other side. She whispered quietly once more, **"Now I just need to do the other side.**" She put her hands against his chest before pulling them back quickly a heavy sense of guilt taking her over. Raven closed her eyes and this time, gingerly pushed against him.

Bane said nothing, it wasn't like he could or wanted to, before she put her hands on his chest to push him over. His eyes took in her every move, patiently waiting like a snake for it's prey. He felt how carefully she pushed on him as if she was to hurt him or worse was going against some rule in her head. The masked man saw this all as small clues and for a moment when she pushed he resisted, and only until he felt her place more and more pressure on him did he groan and finally allowed her to roll him over. He put his intense gaze on her while simply wondering, why?

She finally slipped the heavy coat off and put it to the side. Raven hoped this would help him, it was a small gesture but she knew it might help. Her gaze turned back to him as she laid it carefully to his side and saw him trying to reach up unbuckle the vest as well, she merely shook her head and went back, **"Just ask." **Her trembling fingers worked quickly in undoing the straps before she pulled it off of him. A sigh of triumph left her lips as she took a deeper breath, relief evident in it. **"Now the mask." **Raven reached forward and touched it lightly, feeling a soft slap against her leg. Her attention averted as she looked down at the man's hand.

Bane hit his hand against her leg once more unknowingly. He was slowly trying to cool off, and was rocking his hands to keep the feeling in them and his fingers.

Raven ignored him and unstrapped the mask. She fingered the cool metal of the mask carefully, tracing the tubes and the straps curious about it all. The woman 'hmmed' quietly to herself before analyzing what was wrong, the problem was quite obvious. One of the tubes had been disconnected, but it seemed to be missing a part. Raven tapped it carefully before gently pushing the tube back in place yet the moment she let go it bounced out. The woman rolled her eyes in slight frustration as she thought of something to hold the tube down for the time being until someone more professional could take care of it.

The masked man watched her out of the corner of his eye as she fiddled with his mask. He gave a slight huff and continued to wait, rocking his arms back and forth. He looked up at the ceiling, he had to do something to distract him from the pain that had his whole body within its a pain filled sigh he turned his attention back to the woman. From their first encounter her had noticed she was pretty beaten up, her bottom lip was torn and her eye was surrounded by a dark circle. Those were the first things he noticed, now he could see a large bruise on her cheek, and the smallest amount of blood staining her fingers. Maybe she wasn't the homeless, random woman he had thought her to be. But questions would come later, right now he needed the mask.

Few minutes had passed with Raven trying to push the tube back in place and force it to stay before she thought about giving it a small twist. It stuck on, it was no permanent solution but it could work until he was able to get out of here. She gave a sigh and turned her gaze to him. Raven blinked in slight surprise as she finally allowed herself to truly look at man was turned towards her, watching her as she fiddled around. He blinked his brown eyes, keeping a cold steady gaze. Raven was taken aback, as her gaze lingered on his face. He was quite handsome in her eyes, but she quickly shook it away. _Stupid, what are you thinking? _She went back timidly to where he was and placed the mask back onto his face. Once done Raven backed up and watched him, would it work?

Bane pushed away all of his thoughts the moment he felt the cool metal of the mask against his skin and the tightening of the straps. The man waited before taking a deep breath and much to his surprise the smell of the morphine flooded his senses. He turned slowly to her and raised a brow, rather impressed with what she had done. He took a few more deep breaths, filling his lungs with air and spreading the painkiller through his body.

**"It's not permanent, you will need to have someone better than me take a look at it."**

He nodded slowly before the pain began to ebb away. With a long exhale of relief he sat back up. **"Of course, I was not expecting a mechanical genius. However I do owe you a gesture of gratitude."**

Raven blinked slowly, she wasn't sure whether to be offended or to be relieved that he was going to thank her in some way. She shrugged and looked down at her fingers, rubbing the tips softly against one another.

**"I will not kill you like I had initially planned."**

The woman's eyes widened, _planned_? He had planned to kill her the whole time and she out of the goodness of her heart had helped him, and it gave her, her life. Raven released a sigh and looked at the floor, never raising her gaze to meet his, **"Thank you."**

He simply nodded at her before motioning towards her once more. **"Collect the coat and the vest for me."** His tone was snappy and regaining its strength. He didn't wait for a response as he used the wall in front of him to try and stand on his uninjured leg.

Raven did exactly as she was told without question or thought. She scooped the large coat into her arms and put the vest on top of it. Her eyes widened in surprise, all together she was having a hard time lifting it, how he wore it all day she could only begin to imagine. She heard slight rustling as he finally did stand and shook her head, while turning her gaze away. **"You should not be standing on your injured leg, infection will set in very quickly if you do not get that treated soon."**

Bane looked up, his eyes locking on her small frame, **"Thank you for the information, good doctor."** His voice was heavily laced with sarcasm, he knew that. The man wasn't blind to how truly grave it really all was. A somewhat fixed mask, an injured leg, police searching every corner. It would be a wonder if they didn't come to the exact location they were in the day after.

The woman froze, hearing the last word, her mind flashed images back at her before she shook her head and anger flashed before her eyes as she turned to the man. She set down the coat and vest, the anger still clear in her eyes but she spoke as quietly and as submissively as before, **"Rest tonight, tomorrow if you wish I can help you with that."**

The soft sound of his breathing, slowed even more as he took it in. Yes, tomorrow he could definitely use her help. Bane nodded and slid down the wall before a soft pink color caught his eye. He looked back up at Raven but noticing she had turned away, he let his curiosity get the better of him. The memory of her eyes looking over, flashed in his mind. Something about the tight bundle was important, so important she had given it a long gaze when he had been so close to killing her. Bane reached over carefully, the soft fabric felt strange on his finger tips, he caressed it slightly still wondering what this was before a small moan reached his ears. His callused hand froze in its place as the blanket began to move, his eyes widening slightly he reached forward and pulled it closer. The plump face of a baby with a toothy grin stared back up at him.

A giggle left the child's lips as she was gently taken from her place. She had been awake for a while but unlike other children her age she was quieter and more peaceful able to entertain herself with the simplest of things. Kimmy let a small moan escape her before the man had taken her into his arms. She smiled up at him, her large brown eyes bright and excited as she gazed up at this hulking mass that carried her so gently and full of care.

Bane raised his brows, as he made the baby comfortable in the crook of his arm. He used his other hand to carefully remove the blanket the wrapped around her so tightly. He watched as she reached up with small fingers before he put his own finger before her. Kimmy wrapped Bane's digit in her own small hand and pulled it to her mouth. Bane pulled it back quickly and chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the edges in a small smile, **"What is her name?"**

Raven turned around, her eyes widening as she caught sight of them. Dark thoughts raced through her mind, _What if he hurts her? What if i can't do anything? Will he hurt her? Would he do that after I helped him?_ Her head continued to come up with questions, wondering what he would do to Kimmy as he held her in his arms. She remained silent, she didn't know how to answer.

The masked man looked up from the baby, offering her his finger once more, which she gleefully took.** "I will not harm her."** Bane could see the worry flashing in the woman's eyes, it made him roll his own. He was an evil man, about to destroy Gotham, about to blow up many innocent lives and not think about it twice but he was not about to kill a woman's child especially when the woman had just offered her help and when he already had various ideas revolving around the two. The masked man shook his head in slight disbelief, but Raven did have a point to doubt him.

The mother watched, blinking. **"I- uh.. .Kimmy. Her name is Kimmy." **Raven allowed a sigh of relief escape her as she watched them, every second that passed, and with every breath that he didn't hurt her the more relieved she became.

**"Kimmy.**" The name felt foreign as he spoke it and sounded stranger when he heard it. **"Little Kimmy." **Bane looked down at her before raising his head once more and nodding as if he approved of the name choice.

The woman allowed a small smile to grace her lips as he simply nodded and turned his attention back to the child. She wrapped the coat in her arms carefully with the vest and put them aside. She turned to Bane, gulping down the fear that stuck in her throat. Once again he was wiggling his finger in front of the child's face, as the cheerful sounds of her quiet laughter filled the room. She smiled before a yawn interrupted her and she covered her mouth, trying to hide the tired expression that had taken over her face.

Bane continued to repeat the name in his head before he too began to yawn. The man glared at Raven as if were her fault he had yawned before moving Kimmy slightly on his arm. He snapped his fingers, and instantly he had Raven's attention, **"Rest, you have a very long day ahead."**

Raven watched him in confusion before softly removing Kimmy from his arms and sitting in the corner of the wall. She had no idea why she would have a long day ahead, but she could only begin to imagine. The woman nodded and pulled her knees up to chest, placing the pink bundle gently in her arms, she caressed the child's face for a few moment's, tracing her hand over the rosy cheeks of her baby as she silently began to whisper to her,

_Sleep my baby on my bosom_  
_Warm and cozy will it prove_  
_Round thee mother's arms are folding_  
_In her heart a mother's love_

_There shall no one come to harm thee_  
_Naught shall ever break thy rest_  
_Sleep my darling babe in quiet_  
_Sleep on mother's gentle breast..._

The mercenary listened quietly, his own mind soon relaxing before he realized it. Bane shook his head, and actually thought of it as strange. Here she was, singing to a child who had just woken up she could not expect Kimmy to fall asleep could she? But as he gazed over at them, his chocolate colored eyes took it in. Raven had gone quiet and in her arms, illuminated by the faint light of the moon, Kimmy slept ever so peacefully. He raised a brow, before his eyes locked with those of Raven. This time she lasted longer looking into his eyes, but still tore her gaze away. Bane could only begin to wonder, before he too started to doze off.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe not my best. (I really don't think it is) I know, it's weird having such a big guy hold a small baby in his arm and actually smile. But I thought it would be really cute. Let me know what you think, because maybe I'm the only one. XD As for the song that is called Sleep My Baby, it seemed strangely appropriate so there it is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter my friends**!


	5. Chapter 5: Barrel of a Gun

**A/N: Well... I admit it's not so exciting, and probably a bit boring but I guess all of my wonderful readers will be the judges of that.**

**Oh! And I want to thank everyone again! Every follow and favorite made my day and the few reviews I got really helped boost my confidence in writing this. I felt like a failure when I posted my last chapter but you guys really helped me out to feel better and just for that I love you all XD**

**You know the disclaimer, I own nothing except for my OC's. And on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Barrel of a Gun**

The warm glow of sunrise began to spread over the city of Gotham, enveloping it in a pleasant light. Every dark corner disappeared as morning came, replacing the dark cold night of before. Even in the Narrows the light spread it's cheery radiance, illuminating every early face and home. Within the four walls of the dark abandoned house, however, two still slept while one glanced around nervously. The woman's eyes flickered this way and that, only to land on the hulking mass of a man sitting opposite of her.

Raven was surprised she had been able to sleep even if it only had been a light interrupted slumber. Every so often she would open her eyes and glance at the man who leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he slept peacefully. At times she had simply watched him, the soft rise and fall of his chest as the man continued his sleep. In the dark of the night had had an idea, a crazy one at that. Wondering if she could leave she had stood up with her child and few belongings and taken one step away from her spot when Bane's raspy ,echanical voice resonated in the room, "Where are you going?" Raven had no where to go, but now she knew she was being watched. Perhaps she could have run, left it all behind. Bane was in no state to catch her or bring her back but something held her back maybe it had been the fact she had no where to go or the promise she had made to herself. She was going to help Bane, no matter what. Why she promised herself only she knew.

Bane opened one eye and then the other, locking his gaze on the woman who still sat in the corner. For a while he watched her and the way she glanced at the child in her arms. Love was etched into her every feature, she was nothing but love for her child and nothing else. Bane smirked at how much she showed him without realizing it. Already he knew much about her, and he was going to use it. Sighing he shifted in position and got her attention with a quiet snort"I need you to go out for me and get something." Bane went straight to the point, he needed her help now and he made sure she got it.

Raven gave him a wary glance before looking back down at her daughter, making sure not to stare at the strange contraption on his face. Quietly she wondered what it was she was to go get exactly. Bane obviously couldn't do it, he would have left long ago if he could. Not only that but he told her he needed help and she was going to aid him in whichever way she could. The woman realized this and stood up, holding Kimmy tightly. "Just tell me where to go and what to get."

"First give me the child." His chocolate colored eyes could see the woman freeze in her place her eyes wide with uncertainty. Before she could say anything he pushed his boot against the back of her knee, forcing Raven to lose her balance and double over so he could grab Kimmy. "You will be faster if you go alone, and the faster you are the faster you see Kimmy." Bane also didn't want her trying to run away from him when he needed her, if she loved Kimmy as much as she showed Raven would return. His eyes danced with delight as she saw the reason in his point. She gave him a faint nod, her fingers twisting with anxiety. The masked man thought about where his men would be before he remembered. "I trust you will keep the location a secret, as I now have the child." He kept his eyes on Raven as she nodded quietly once more before allowing himself to go on, "There is a warehouse further in the Narrows, not far from here. Go there and fetch my men and bring them here."

Raven gave him a nervous glance, unsure about it all. She gave a quick glimpse at Kimmy and nodded again as she headed towards the door. The woman gave another glance back only to be shooed with a wave of a hand. Raven sighed and turned the door knob, slowly walking out into the dim morning. Her arms felt light and empty without Kimmy in their grasp, and the mere thought of it made her feet move faster. _A warehouse... _She set out looking all around when it dawned on her. _Which warehouse? This is the narrows! They can be anywhere! _Raven considered going back to ask Bane but she didn't think that was a good idea. Then something else got her attention, how was she going to prove she knew where Bane was? Raven doubted she could just waltz in,claim she knows where Bane is and have them follow her. The slow beginnings of a headache became apparent as the woman pressed two fingers to her temples. _Deal with it Raven, cross the bridge when you get there._

The woman was not overly confident in herself. She would doubt her every move, her every thought and action. Raven sighed, she was not very outgoing either and she nervously began to rub her hands together while licking her lips. _I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this! _Cursing herself she turned back towards the house, her feet carrying her there quickly. She froze at the foot of the steps and looked at the door. Raven gulped quietly and turned back._ I have to try, got to..._

Within the house, completely unaware of the woman who had been standing outside, Bane set Kimmy down in between his legs. His cold dark gaze was soft and bright when he looked at the small human being a sense of kindness washing over the man. The child's large brown eyes stared back at him and then he remembered. Long ago another small girl had looked at him with the same expression, with the same smile only her name was Talia and they had been in prison. Slowly scooping her back up into his arms and holding her now with more feeling he reached over to the bag he had seen the woman have. He rummaged through, looking at her wallet and everything else she had taken and as he did so, the man resolved himself to not let the two ladies out of his sight any time soon. He would not repeat his past.

The first steps led to hundreds more, Raven wasn't even sure how long it had been, but it was clear that the sun was at its full shine directly over head. Raven sighed and leaned against the wall of a building for a bit, she needed a break. Raven allowed her eyes to wander the streets, and for a brief moment she allowed herself to smile. She had spent most of her life in the Narrows, knew most of it well. _Now that I think of it, I think I know where they'd be. _With new found energy Raven turned to her left and half sprinted half speed walked down the alley. The old warehouse in the Narrows loomed ahead. The building stood tall and dark, with cracked walls and broken windows.

Two men stood by the front doors, they wore combat styled clothing along with gun straps slung upon their shoulders. Both of them disappeared the moment squad car sirens blared out, before a few cars raced past. Raven had seen a few cops driving around, all in groups of two or three but now her suspicions were confirmed, the police were looking for them, and this was the place. Feeling nervous all of a sudden she rubbed her hands together,_ I can do this... I can do this... I can't do this. I can do this! _She stood straight and looked out from the alley checking both sides of the street and taking a step out before something gripped her from behind.

Fear gripped her throat, paralyzing Raven in the spot, already shutting her eyes and imagining the worst. The woman wanted to scream but she held back, she would not give anyone the pleasure of seeing her in agony or suffering. Two men stood behind the small woman, both dressed similarly to the ones she had seen, and both heavily armed. The first man kept a firm grip on her shoulder, already moving closer if she dared run away. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck as he leaned forward to whisper quietly into her ear. "Didn't anyone tell you that spying isn't very nice?" The man shook his head in mock disappointment, "Guess someone is going to have to teach you." Raven felt a sharp jab on her back.

"Enough." Another more accented voice sounded, as the second man spoke.

"She could be a spy or a-"

"I never said to release her, I merely stated enough."

"We're bringing her along? I could-"

"You will bring her along, and cease to ask questions."

Raven remained completely still and silent, doubts and fears racing through her mind as she listened. All thoughts about finding Bane's men, and getting them to him suddenly disappeared leaving her empty and unsure of what she was supposed to do. She was briskly turned around, and she caught a glimpse of the two men. The one who held her was a short, stocky man, probably in his early thirties. Stubble dotted his filthy face while yellowed teeth smiled through at her. Raven held in the need to make a face, as she turned her attention to the other. He was taller, and well groomed, a lot better than the first. The second man had dark clothing, and a strange red scarf around his neck. He had a cold calculating gaze as he watched her, and he spoke with a heavy accent, "Let us go."

A push from behind got her moving towards the warehouse. Raven was on a blank, she was reacting to simply what was happening. The first man continued to push her forward through halls and many men. Most would glance their way but payed them almost no attention. The men were moving large boxes, too busy to mind them for now. And for that simple act Raven was grateful. A final push found her in a small room and she heard the click of a lock behind her. Finally the panic arose within her. She was taken, right off the street and she didn't even put up a struggle! _I must be freaking crazy!_ Those thoughts flew out the window as Raven turned around, a gasp leaving her. She took two steps back and looked at the first man who had brought her here. He was grinning from ear to ear, his yellowed teeth barred and his fingers curling in eagerness. "Well... we're alone. Somehow I knew this would happen." The man smiled wider, and Raven lifted a brow. For a moment she was confused, his words not even processing fast enough before he took something out on her.

Raven closed her eyes, holding in the scream she so wanted to voice. The sight of the gun being pulled out, flashed in her mind mockingly. She couldn't die, there were so many things for her and someone was waiting. What would happen to her daughter without her?

_Bang! _A shot rang out and a a warm red liquid ran down Raven's arm. A loud thump was heard as the body fell to the ground, blood pooling beneath it. Raven opened her eyes, a sharp pain in her arm but other than that she was fine! Her mind raced, what had happened? The coppery scent of blood filled her nostrils, her eyes widening in realization as she looked at the first man in a heap upon the floor. "There goes another, it is hard to find help these days." Raven looked up at the man, it was the same one from before but now she could get a better look at him. His auburn hair was messily pushed to one side, a beard of the same color filled his cheeks and chin. He had a cold blue gaze as he set the handgun back into its place. Raven looked him up and down, her mind racing with many questions before his eyes locked with her own and instantly she averted her gaze.

The man held himself in the same fashion as his leader, after all without Bane here he was the boss to all of these men. He was just as cold and mean and did everything just like the last with an iron fist and with nothing held back. The man could care less about what he had just done and could care less what the woman before him had to say, but he was trying to be a good reasonable leader, well at least when it came to this half of the human species, women. He stood in front of the door and raised a brow. "Hmm, you seem to be lost. Care to explain?"

For a moment Raven remained silent, thinking of what had just happened and what to answer. These were Bane's men, Bane wouldn't have sent her if she were in trouble. So she was safe, right? Gulping her worries away and leaving her gaze on the blood covered floors she answered in a whisper, "I came seeking for Bane's men. He told me to find you and to take you back to where he is."

The man raised a brow, did she really think he would believe she knew where Bane was? Dismissing an exasperated sigh he went along with it, "And how is it you know of Bane's location?"

"Last night, he came into the house wounded and with a broken mask. He, he allowed me to help and told me to stay to find you this morning."

He wasn't buying it. Bane would not have let someone help him and even if he had why had she not taken the chance to kill off the man who was so close to destroying not only Gotham but her to? The man shook his head in disbelief but being who he was he decided to go along, after all there was always a chance that she could be telling the truth. He nodded slowly, "Show me where he is."

Raven cracked a small smile and nodded her head looking at the door, he opened it and exited first. She walked out slowly and stopped by his side. "You will need more of your men, his leg is badly injured." She tried not to think about what had been so close to happening, she was almost killed but thanks to whoever this guy was she was safe and would be seeing Kimmy soon. That was all that mattered to her, though she knew the image would haunt her later on.

"Fine, but if what you say is a lie, if what you are doing is going to lead my men and I into a 'tra_p_' the last thing you will see is the barrel of a gun." His eyes narrowed dangerously, this woman could very well be leading them to the police, after all she had nothing to lose. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, he barked orders to his men. "You come with me." Four men tagged behind as they exited the back way towards a few vehicles. "Tell us where he is without any wild chases and you will live longer."

The woman did as she was told and sat quietly in the black van. She kept her gaze on her hands as the engine roared to life and they pulled away, "He is in the vacant house at the end of the narrows."

Everyone seemed to freeze, surely this was a trap. The driver gave a long glance back at the mercenary by the woman's side who gave him a simple nod. They would go, they would risk it. He slipped his hand under her chin swiftly and gripped Raven's face turning her to look at him, "Are you sure?" She raised her eyes and looked at him giving him another nod. Acknowledging it he released her, "Your name?"

Raven blinked, her name? He wanted to know her name? Sighing she looked back down at her hands, "Raven."

The man chuckled, causing an uneasy shift from her, "Raven, interesting. Pray the bad omen of the bird is not upon you."

He continued to chuckle and Raven could only look away. She did not believe in such stories, she couldn't. Then she would have seen all the bad things that happened to her in life and would have been led to believe that her own name was bad luck upon herself.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Raven glanced out the window. The house loomed ahead, "That one." She pointed like a small child, unsure of what to choose. The car screeched to a stop and everyone turned their heads to it. "Come on." The red scarfed man made a move to get out before another interrupted, it was the driver again.

"It is the middle of the day, this is a trap!"

"I have taken that into consideration, but if the boss is there we go, now!" No one was left with doubt after that. In record time everyone was out of the car, their weapons at the ready. The man once more grabbed onto Raven's arm and pushed her towards the steps. "You go to the door, open it and call to him."

Raven nodded and as soon as she was released scurried up the stairs. She could feel their eyes boring into her back, their guns pointed at her. _The barrel of a gun..._ The words repeated themselves in her head as she slowly opened the door and looked inside. What met her eyes was nothing short of amusing to her. Lying on his back was Bane, the child held above him laughing and squealing in excitement as he bounced her this way and that. His throaty chuckle resonated in the area, and for a bit she forgot anyone was there and enjoyed the small amount of happiness that radiated off of Kimmy.

The sharp poke to her back brought her back to earth. The bearded man was standing behind her, still not aware of what was inside. He gave her a glance which she took as her cue to say something. Before even uttering a sound a shrill cry rang out, and the woman burst through the door only to be held back by the man.

Bane glanced towards the door before slowly sitting up and holding the child close to himself as he assessed the situation with a cold gaze. A deep chuckle came from him as he sat up and looked at his men and the woman with confusion written all over her face. "I see you have found my men." His eyes lit up as he rested his back on the wall and sat Kimmy in between his legs.

Nothing happened, everyone simply stared at the Bane and the child he held in his lap. Growing restless at their lack of mobility, Bane's eyes darkened dangerously as he growled "Do not stand there, do something." instantly everyone was brought back and he held back the urge to roll his eyes. Three of the four men came forward, one grabbing the baby while the other two helped the masked mercenary stand up. The scarfed one held on to Raven who looked to be dying to get to her child. Bane finally stood up and gave orders to the three who instantly ran out to do them before addressing the last, "Barsad, I expected to have seen you do away with the woman by now." A shocked gasp from Raven pleased him as he limped forward, barring his teeth against the pain he could feel.

Barsad chuckled and finally released Raven, "Hmm I would have, but she said truth. And I see why she would."

Raven raced forward to where Kimmy was being held and gave the man a ferocious glare as she took her from him. Soft words poured from her lips as she caressed the child and hugged her tightly, what was hours had felt like days being away from Kimmy and she couldn't stand it. Her child was what she lived for and without her she saw no reason to go on. The mother turned to find both of the men looking at her, before tearing her gaze away. Her job was done, but she knew their location and knew of Bane's predicament she doubted they'd let her off easy. She walked slowly towards the corner and picked up what she had brought along with her, realizing that everything was in slight disorder. _Well I guess Bane kept busy going through everything. _She closed the zipper before noticing her wallet was missing from the side. Her eyes narrowed before she turned to crash with a solid force. Raven blinked and looked up at the masked man, her eyes instantly averting elsewhere.

"You will not need this where you will be staying, Raven." He waved her wallet in her face, daring her to grab it. Bane watched her nod and look away, obediently taking in what he had to say. The mask hissed with a loud exasperated breath, well she turned out to be slightly boring. Unlike others she took everything submissively and without question. Bane couldn't say he didn't like it, it was one less problem to deal with, no woman trying to escape and screaming off her head to get attention but it was unexpected. He had expected her to be panicked and trying to get away, but appreciated this much more. Now he didn't have to go through the process of breaking her and making her into whatever it was he wanted. She was already broken, all he had to do was gain her trust.

"Where-" Raven shook her head, that would have been a foolish question. She knew where they were going and it would be quite stupid of her to ask. Looking down at the child again, she cracked a small smile, which Kimmy mirrored back with her own.

Two of the men helped Bane towards the van, while the other got ready and hoisted her and Kimmy into the back along with Bane. She watched the mercenary for a while, who in turn stared back until she looked away. The ride was long and uneventful, Raven even dozed off for a few minutes.

A short period after, the sky beginning to darken they arrived at a strange location. Raven peered outside as one of the men got off and brought another man with him shortly after. He was an older fellow who claimed his name was Peter. He looked to be in his late sixties and had a smile that would make the polar ice caps melt with its warmth. Kimmy instantly seemed to like the man who in turn fiddled around with her under the watchful eye of Raven as he and the woman spoke with one another quite amiably. Not too long after a stern glare and a quiet growl from the masked mercenary stopped them from continuing their friendly chatter and Peter returned Kimmy to Raven.

They arrived at their final destination and Raven got out of the car slowly and looked at the warehouse she had been in just hours ago. Kimmy's soft cries slowly increased in volume, she was hungry and her mother knew it. All day without food for either of them, Raven was used to go a while without something to eat but Kimmy was not. Her preoccupation with her daughter did not go unnoticed. The masked man turned to the two ladies and his hard gaze softened ever so slightly before he directed his hardening gaze onto his second in command. "Barsad get two of the men to go out and purchase nourishment for our guests."

Barsad nodded quickly and rushed inside, eager to escape the sound of the child's increasing wails.

The mother gave a shy smile, "Thanks..." Her eyes locked with Bane's own for a bit, there was something strange, almost menacing about the way he suddenly looked at them. The ideas flashed in his eyes and the woman began to doubt her choice on helping him after all. Maybe she should have left him there but Raven knew she wouldn't have. She made a choice and now she had to face the consequences, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Bane shooed the men who offered to help away, he knew what was wrong with his leg, he even knew the infection was starting to set in. A whole day without treating the wound had proved to be a very bad idea, but at the moment he ignored it as he led the woman and the child inside, taking her through a long narrow hallway. He turned slowly to the door and opened it before looking at Kimmy, "You two will stay here, you are not to leave unless I come and get you." The short nod from Raven made him smile, this was too easy. He turned and left them to explore on their own. His leg needed attending to and so many other things that had already passed as well. Sighing he pushed the women to the back of his mind and attended his duties.

* * *

**A/N: Well,I hope that was okay. I struggled to post the chapter this time. School has started and with it a ton of homework! I will try to keep posting like I always do, every fifteen days or so but I can't guarantee it any longer. Oh yeah, before I forget is there anything you guys would like to see happen? I mean I have the main idea thought out but ideas, suggestions, comments anything is really helpful.**

**Read and review please! It just makes me feel better. XD**

**Well until fifteen days from now (hopefully), Adios Amigos!**

**~The Bane**


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Silence

**A/N: Okay so maybe you have noticed, my story passes by very slowly or it has been passing very slowly, but then again I had to set it up. I will try to make it speed up but I don't know if I can, I like all those little details... though maybe you guys don't. Huh... Well anyway I promise things will speed up a bit after this chapter this one is basically a filler or whatever you call it. I just hope it doesn't suck.**

**Well I found out I had an inconsistency in my chapters. Oh I admit I was slightly embarrassed and scolding myself. Hopefully no one caught it and I am just now making you wonder what it was that I got wrong. Isn't it wonderful when curiosity is sparked but not fueled? Not really, I know, but c'mon I am not sharing that. Embarrassing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awkward Silence**

They were not to leave the room, not unless he came for them and truthfully she would not have left with anyone else. The soft click of the door locking reached her ears and for a moment the woman froze in her spot, as the sound repeated itself in her head. The events of the day and the day before came rushing back to her, and her chest tightened in realization._ I just helped Bane... the most wanted man in all of Gotham. I fixed his mask, could have rendered him useless and took him into the police. I could have left, but instead I left my daughter in the hands of that man who could have so easily killed her. I went out and found his men, his freaking men where I was almost killed because of some idiots stupidity! I am staying in a room in a warehouse with wanted mercenaries who wouldn't think twice about hurting me or Kimmy... Kimmy. What am I doing? Why? _The truth fell upon the woman like a ton of bricks, the realization had peeked through the mist she had been seeing through. The whole day she had merely reacted, passed it like a dream a very strange dream. But this was no dream and like every morning the mist she was experiencing disappeared leaving her confused and feeling rather strange.

Raven shook the thoughts away, there was nothing she could do now. Well now that she was in here and the door was locked and she didn't think she could get far without her wallet which she hadn't even fought for. Sighing she glanced around, at the small room she was in and took in her surroundings and what would be her haven for the time being. White, cracking paint peeled off of the walls in long strips, stains decorated the floor like a grand painting while the ceiling held signs of obvious water damage. Within the four walls, was a large desk littered with papers and papers in folders. A small dresser took up the left wall and at the very back to the room a single bed took up space with a small chair next to it. To Raven, it was simple and better than what she had imagined, her worries lifted slightly. She wasn't entirely sure if this was for her (Raven doubted it was) but from where she came from this was wonderful, that is if this was for her and they didn't send her packing out onto the street the moment they remembered her, though she wouldn't mind that as long as she got her wallet back.

"Well as long as I'm staying... locked in here, might as well be comfortable, right Kimmy?" The mother received a short hiccup in response and she nodded, as long as she was here she would try to make the most of it. The woman brought the chair up to the corner farthest from the door and sat down on it, Kimmy in her lap. An unwelcome odor wafted up to her nose, making her cringe. Raven knew a bit too well what that meant and now that she put thought into it the child had not been changed all day. Her brow furrowing in concern for her babe she took a quick glance around and laid her on the bed as she unwrapped her from the tightly wound blanket. _Tighter than I remember... _Shrugging she continued to her duty, changing diapers. Oh the wonders of being a mother. Much to her surprise, it was not as bad as it smelled and Kimmy seemed to be enjoying her new found freedom from the blanket as she moved from Raven's grasp.

Raven laughed softly and pulled her back, "Let's change the pretty baby, and then she can go explore. Yes?" The child giggled softly, as Raven slowly took off her clothing, revealing a large purple bruise on the child's chest. The woman's teeth grit against each other, her anger a raging fire in her eyes as she tried to ignore it. That was behind them and she had no need to remember and as long as Kimmy was fine, even the horrible bruise would not bother. Or well she'd would try not to let it bother her.

Kimmy was quickly dressed and was set gently on Raven's lap once more, bouncing this way and that with a happy smile as she was fed what little provisions Raven had brought along with her. The hunger in her stomach satisfied, her diaper changed as well as her clothing Kimmy was more than happy and ready. She squirmed this way and that until Raven sighed and obliged. "Okay, okay."

The woman's brown gaze looked at the floor, she would feel a lot better if she could clean it up first. Stealing a quick glance around she spotted a door near the desk, maybe she could find something to clean or somewhat clean in there. Stepping over to it quickly, she opened the creaky door with a flinch as she peered inside. A small box was the only thing to fill the room and with a quick glance around Raven allowed her curiosity to overpower her fear. A few pieces of paper slipped out of the overflowing box and she set both her daughter and the box down to take a closer look. Letters, pictures a few diagrams of what appeared to be something like Bane's mask and a small stuffed creature. A teddy bear lay at the bottom of the box, it was old and worn and missing an eye. She ran her fingers smoothly over the bear, marveling it with awe. Why she was so interested in the bear she had no idea, but there was something about it, something that she couldn't place.

Two arms appeared in front of the bear, clutching it tightly as Kimmy reached forward to grab it. Raven let go of it and let her child take it from her as the resonating sound of steps echoed in the hall. A surge of panic rose in Raven as she stuffed everything but the bear into the box again and shut the door as she zipped to the chair and sat down looking as calm as possible. The steps sounded right outside the door when she remembered the animal but it was too late to go back now and put it away. She gulped and turned Kimmy around before looking away from the door trying her best to act calm and distracted as if the situation she was in was too much to handle and she didn't want to be here.

Barsad's head poked through the door, and he could make out the figure of Raven and Kimmy in the far corner sitting in a chair. He stepped in quietly, closing the door behind him and holding a bag in his hands. The bearded man cleared his throat for attention as he stood there awkwardly,"I brought you some food, Ba- we thought you might be hungry."

Raven turned her attention to Barsad, her eyes slightly unfocused and playing her distracted role perfectly. She looked at the bag and tilted her head, "Oh..." The man walked towards her and she inched backwards in her chair feeling slightly uncomfortable. He set the bag down before her and smirked.

"We didn't know what you liked, so we got what was closest to here." His gaze averted to the child who was playing with a small teddy bear, his eyes narrowing. "Did you... did you have that bear before?" Something about it made him shiver as he turned his gaze back onto Raven who instantly looked down.

"I- umm." She looked at the floor and picked up the bag putting it up and peering at the contents inside, "Thank you… for the food." She turned away again, trying to avoid conversation and get him to leave faster.

Barsad scratched his head for a bit and dismissed it, not noticing her want to avoid the subject he guessed she was just hungry and probably wished to eat alone. He cleared his throat once more, the air hung awkwardly around the trio and he was quick to end his time there. "Well I will be going, Bane will be back later. He is getting his leg patched up and then will return he will know better as to what will happen… Bye!" The man zipped out, shutting the door with a slam behind him and standing there for a few moments. Never before had he been so unsure of what to say or do in front of another and he had never let his mouth run from him like that with foolish nonsense. Barsad shook his head at least it was over.

Raven blinked, she had tuned the man out completely and hadn't heard a word she said. Her face was blank and she shrugged it away, it was probably not important anyway. Placing Kimmy on top of the bed, she dug into her meal as if it was the last thing she would eat.

…

Kimmy's fingers twitched beside her, curling around the bear and gripping it tightly. Her face, though one of a young child was peaceful and calm without worry or care, as her eyes fluttered to a close in sleep. Her mother watched her from the chair, her own peace coming from the child who knew not what was going all around her. All she cared about was eating, playing and sleeping and that was all she had to do and all she was going to do.

Raven fisted her hand resting her head on it as she watched her daughter; a small grin graced her lips. Oh what she wouldn't do for the small baby, her baby. She laid her gently on the large bed in the room and yawned herself, but she wouldn't be going to sleep, not yet at least. Her chocolate brown eyes wandered the room, filled with only the soft sound of their rhythmic breathing. Her eyes drooped heavily, her head dropping as she fought with the sleep that insisted on wrapping her in its warm hold.

Heavy and somewhat strained steps echoed in the hall, he had refused help of any kind and now he was suffering the consequences of it. Bane leaned heavily against the wall, and grumbled silently. How pathetic it was for him, the great Bane who had terrorized all of Gotham City to now be immobile because of one wounded leg that would now take longer to heal due to his "procrastination" and lack of proper care. The man sighed and hopped along, two weeks they said it would take, maybe even longer they said. If that hadn't been the only doctor he trusted, he would have cracked the man's neck just for talking so much. The masked man shook his head, they could wait that long but they would have to remain hidden and the longer they stayed the higher the chances of them being ratted out and found. Bane sighed, he would "rest and heal" they would wait and then they would leave only to return twice as strong.

The door knob turned quietly and the woman within the room startled instantly before looking around. A small digital clock on the desk read 1:00 and she doubted it was in the afternoon. She looked around grabbed Kimmy quickly cradling the child in her arms and took the bear hiding it behind her things and waiting. Whoever was on the other side was taking care in being quiet, and the door creaked open slowly.

Bane opened the door, his hand clutched firmly around the handle as the door creaked much too loudly for his liking, after he had tried so hard to open it with care. The mask hissed softly as he breathed and looked around, narrowing his eyes as he caught sight of what he was searching for. At first he thought the woman was asleep but once he had moved the faint light from the hall glinted in her eyes as she watched him silently. The mercenary closed the door behind him, clenching his teeth at the creak and shrouding them in darkness once more. For a few moments he remained quiet, growing used to the very little amount of light and becoming accustomed to the darkness.

He took a few more steps forward and stopped just feet away from where the woman sat, "Comfortable?" He received silence in return and he leaned to his good leg. "The room was free for use, you could have used the bed instead of sitting in a chair."

Raven watched his figure quietly, taking in what he had to say with silent confusion. "I… I did not know?"

Bane crossed his arms, well he thought this would be more fun. For a bit he waited, expecting for her to stand and he didn't know maybe use the bed, or well his bed. After another long and very awkward silence he sighed, the mask creating a loud hiss as he did so, "You are still free to do so if you desire, I am sure you and the child would be much more comfortable."

The woman understood and turned in the chair, still uncomfortable. Even in the dark she could feel his eyes boring into her. She gulped and stood, shuffling her way quietly to the mattress and lying Kimmy down with a soft sigh.

"Good, now we can have a chat." The man's voice was a soft mechanical rasp, Bane was going to try to break through. He had to find out more and with so much time on his hands now that he had to "rest" he had plenty of time. He remained standing in the middle of the room, his gaze following the woman closely.

"Oh…" Raven remained quiet, a chat? At this hour? She didn't want to chat, with anyone. She allowed the silence to grow before it became too much and she finally broke through, "How's your um… how's your leg?"

"Healing, it was worse than it appeared to be."

"Well you were a whole day with shrapnel in your leg, infection was bound to set in and that could cause problems…" Raven stopped herself, what was she doing?

The sudden burst of speech and deliberate stopping did not escape Bane's attention as he narrowed his eyes through the dark he made no mention of it however. "Yes, it appears you fixed the mask quite well for someone who does not know of the masks engineering. Had it not been for you, I would have been unable to fix it."

"Oh."

Bane's patience was slowly thinning, and he moved to sit on the bed close to where Kimmy was laid. The bed squealed in protest under his weight and he reached out, smoothing Kimmy's unruly hair. His fingers traced her jaw line with a great amount of care and gentleness. "Tell me about Kimmy."

His voice was softer than Raven had ever heard it, it held none of the same ferocity when he had done his speeches, it didn't hold the same commanding undertone like when he ordered his men around it was soft almost a whisper. She thought about it, "Like what?" Her own whisper matched his.

"Like..." What could he say, what did he want to know? An image of the day burned in his memory. "For instance the reason for the bruise upon the child's chest, I doubt you are an abusive mother." He turned his gaze back to Raven, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Raven froze, how did he know? The tight blanket, the previously changed diaper it had been him. Surprise kept her from talking while she wrapped it around her head. "So it was you…?"

"Well I may wear a mask but even the appalling odor of a child can come through the mask and I did not see it fair to leave a child in her own filth when I was more than capable of helping her." He took note of how she avoided answering his question and calmly asked again.

"My husband hit her on accident." Raven closed her eyes, it was an accident, it had been Eli but why did _she_ feel so bad?

"You are married?"

"Yes… no… Umm kind of?"

"What kind of an answer is that? Are you or not?"

"No. I lived with him, if it wasn't for him I am sure that house you found us in would have been called home long ago."

Bane listened carefully, and pondered on what to say next. He was slowly pulling answers from her and he didn't want to scare the woman again, "Why were you there instead of home? Was it because of the child?"

Raven's hands began to rub against one another in anxiousness, how could she answer that? Honestly. "Sort of."

The masked man had to hold in an exasperated breath and rolled his eyes, "Care to lengthen that answer with more detail."

"I uh- I." She took a deep breath, "My husband became angry for reasons not even I am aware of. I was willing to take his anger, but when it comes to my child… you don't… I didn't stand it. If he had hit her on accident in a blind fury he could have done it again and I did not wish for any harm to come to my child so I left. I probably would have returned by now…"

Bane held back everything he wanted to say. He wanted to ask if the man would hit her and if he did how she could allow such a thing, but he thought about it first. She was a broken woman, that was plain to see, she was shy and very submissive and seemed to expect a blow at any given moment and she took it wordlessly. He shook his head, that was enough for now. "Hmm."

Raven waited for more but when he merely acknowledged and said no more she let out a breath of relief. She stopped rubbing her hands and remained standing in her spot as he stood up from the bed once more.

"Rest… There will be much to do in the morning."

She obeyed with a wary glance and took a seat on the bed, still watching him carefully. She didn't trust him, not yet.

"That is not how you rest… lie down." Bane turned around and threw up his hands slightly before hearing her shuffle and a soft sigh left her. She had done exactly as told and for some reason instead of pleasing him it made his blood boil in anger. The man peeled off his shirt, and took off his remaining boot, before making himself comfortable on the other side of the mattress. He stuck one hand behind his head.

"Oh I-"

He looked at the woman and raised a brow, "You what?"

"I thought…"

"Little Raven the bed is more than capable of holding more than one person. I am sure it would have broken under my weight alone long ago. Rest no one shall disturb you."

Raven did just that, she slid down her back to the wall and looking at Kimmy. To say she felt strange was an understatement she felt bad for lying down but truth be told as the sound of Bane's mask became more rhythmic and the soft rise and fall of Kimmy's stomach beneath her hand Raven began to relax and even enjoy the sweet melody produced by them all. The darkness of the room surrounded her in a warm blanket hold, the child beneath her hand reminded her that both she and Kimmy were fine and the soft hiss of the mask as Bane slept lulled her slowly into a restful slumber.

Hours passed and the trio slept side by side by side. Bane was trhe first to wake, his bright gaze looking up at the ceiling as he broke from the his inexistent dreams. A small twitch to his side had him moving carefully as he turned to peer down at whatever was there. Kimmy rolled over towards him, curling up in between his arm and chest, he could feel her warmth and turned his head away while laying there and actually enjoying the feeling it brought to him. Memories flooded back to him, long ago he had held a child in much the same way and she had come to him for warmth and protection and the mother would sit a ways away always watching and always smiling. A smile formed on his masked face for a few moments, and he lowered his hand protectively pulling the child closer before letting her go and pushing her across towards the form of her sleeping mother.

For a while he watched them intrigued at how two people, two people he barely knew anything about could bring up such happy thoughts and memories by merely being there. He watched as the mother reached out and brought her child back next to her, wrapping her arm around the girl in a shielding grasp. Bane shook his head, enough of this he had things to do. The man pushed himself up and began to stretch, before he lowered himself to the floor and began what exercises he was allowed to do, starting with his push ups. Bane was hurt, damaged, but nothing would stop him from his personal routine.

Raven did not take long to wake up after, she had had less than five hours of sleep but her internal clock was ringing it was time to get up and start her work, but she had none. The woman sat up and looked around, her gaze confused, and still rather sleepy as she began to recognize her surroundings once more. She noticed the empty side of the bed and shrugged, perhaps he had gotten up and left a while ago. Shrugging she stood, she could not stay in bed forever no matter how inviting the sleep seemed. Raven tried blinking the fuzziness in her eyes, while walking towards the door. She was so intent on her task at hand she neither saw nor heard the man doing his work on the floor.

Bane stopped mid sit-up his bright gaze on the fumbling woman who was probably still half asleep but insistent on waking up. He made no move to get out of her way, nor sound to alert her of his presence on the floor before lying himself on the floor his hands still behind his head. He became quiet and watched as she tripped over him unceremoniously and landed on top of him with a groan that had him gasping for breath as well. The masked man couldn't help the grin that took him over, making his eyes crinkle at the edges and his smile grow underneath the mask.

The woman gasped and remained motionless for a while trying to figure just what had happened. She could feel something moist and smooth beneath her and it wasn't until she sat up that she realized it was Bane's sweaty chest she had fallen on top of and yet he had made no sound, "Oh my... I'm so sorry!" She stood up, backing away and closing her eyes, she expected him to be angry and lash out in his rage at her.

Soft hissing sounds came from the mask as Bane sat up once more, looking at her curiously. She flinched away once she noticed what had happened and he realized she expected him to hurt her, his brow furrowed in confusion but he made up his mind. Faking a growl of frustration he stood up and wobbled slightly before standing firm before her. He made no move to hurt her nor even touch her as he leaned close. "You have made a serious mistake."

"I'm sorry..." Raven's voice was soft and afraid her eyes shut tight and not once did she catch the hint of humor in the mans voice.

"You will have to pay for your mistakes." Bane had to restrain himself from chuckling at her reaction, the blood drained from her face as she opened her eyes to find his mask mere inches away from her face. Much to his dismay the woman nodded, and now he had to come up with something. Shaking his head, he placed his large hands across his chest, "Do you really expect me to punish you, when all you have done is stumble?"

Raven leaned back a few inches, now confused. It appeared confusion was all she could feel, "I should have been more alert, I could have hurt you and-"

The woman was quickly interrupted, "We all make mistakes, some more paramount than others. You have done nothing wrong and you should cease to expect punishment for something you have not done. It is not your fault."

His words were deeper than what had just happened and Raven slowly nodded her head, up and down. "I'm sorry...?"

Bane sighed, standing to his full height once more. He waved his hand in dismissal before lowering himself easily to the floor.

Raven stood there for a while, unsure of what to do. She had nothing to do! Sighing in exasperation she knew what she had to do to combat her insatiable need of movement. "Umm... Bane?" She whispered, her voice as low as would be appropriate in a library as she leaned forward slightly. She wasn't used to someone below her, and much less used to having them _not_ look at her eyes.

The man stopped and listened, encouraging her to keep talking.

Now she had his attention and rubbing her hands together Raven closed her eyes, "Is there anything I can do? To... to help? You have a few men here, there must be something I can do to offer some help..." Raven shook her head at herself, what kind of a suggestion was that? He'd probably make her sit in the room all day. Sighing she shook her head, already knowing his answer.

Bane watched her take a few steps back, her whole posture changing as she imagined the worst. Heaving a breath, he grumbled to himself and thought about it before finally smirking. "What did you have in mind, Raven? I was sure you would need some activity, being the kind of woman you are and so used to tending to others needs. Tell me, what can you do that will help us." He resumed his work.

Raven froze a small grin spreading over her features and lightening her up. So she didn't have to sit in a chair all day! Clasping her hands tightly she already knew how she could help, "You... Here... I..." She grumbled in frustration, she was given a chance to speak, and speak freely to share her thoughts and not suffer for speaking more than five words and all she could do was stutter? Cursing herself Raven closed her eyes, "You have lots of men here, maybe I could do something that would benefit them? I mean eating fast food every night isn't exactly healthy, some of their clothes could use a wash or more sometimes and the area is hardly free of germs-"

"Are you complaining of where you have been so graciously housed, by telling us what we eat, wear and do is unhealthy?"

"No... I just thought I don't know. It's what I'm used to doing..."

Bane chuckled softly, and shook his head as he continued. A woman who actually wished to do her chores for people whom she didn't even know, what were the odds? Shaking his head he asked her one more thing, "Do you wish to do this for some thirty or so men?"

Raven nodded, or half nodded. "Well it will keep me busy." She looked down at him hopefully, she'd do anything to keep herself busy.

"Agreed, you shall do their cooking, laundry and cleaning. All of them, no man is to be left out due to any sort of prejudice."

"Okay."

"Also you will do your work, if you need help, ask the men. If you do not wish to do it, no one can force you. No one will force you." Bane stood up, to look down at her, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. He raised a brow, intrigued by how happy she seemed to do work everyone tried to avoid. "Also know if any man dare bother you with more than those three basics..." Bane shook his head "They will know not to bother you." He nodded, "Go ahead." As Raven smiled, thanking him for a job she could do he couldn't help but smile. She was opening, she didn't notice but he did and her sudden constant blabbering was just what he had desired to hear. "One more thing, every day, after your self imposed duties you shall return here. Always."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well how was that my friends? I realized Bane might not be acting much like himself but in my defense we have never seen what he acts like around children so this is my own little take on what he would be like considering a few past factors. I just hope he is satisfactory for you, the people. Also thanks to everyone who has stayed alive during this story, I really appreciate the continuous support. Anyway read, hopefully you enjoy and if you got time see that little box down there? It would really appreciate it if you wrote a few words in it and shared them with the FanFiction community. I would also like it, but hey!**

**Haha, anyway Adios my friends and until next time which will hopefully be very soon.**

**~The Bane**


	7. Chapter 7: Promise Me

**A/N: Here;s the new chapter, Enjoy! (I hope)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Promise Me**

Days came and went, until three weeks had passed. From thirty men the numbers rose to about fifty men. Where they had gotten helpers in Gotham one could only begin to wonder, then again they had literally had an army before. Every day that passed was a challenge for staying hidden but for the past week no one had had the need to go out. The masked man continued his work, bossing his men around and healing quickly. The woman too continued her work, waking up at the same time every morning to prepare a healthy breakfast for those present. In three weeks she already had five continuous helpers for everything. The men no longer complained, and work was done more efficiently. Another day arose with the rosy hue of the sunlight.

Raven was already up, blinking the sleep furiously out of her eyes. Bane had three new men coming down and she as usual liked to be the first to welcome them, though the rest of the men disagreed and saw it as silly. Raven looked to her side, Kimmy and even Bane still slept. He had returned late the night before, and had instantly fallen asleep. Shaking her head and feeling much better about leaving her own child with the man she dressed quietly and stalked out. The halls were quiet, only the sound of her steps filling the air. The warehouse was soon filled with the sounds of snoring men as she came up to the main area. Man after man lied upon the floor sleeping quite comfortably, some sitting, other lying face down and others sleeping in such strange positions it was difficult to describe. Chuckling softly to herself Raven made her way through them, carefully picking her way and walking towards the small made up kitchen. The woman sighed, fifty-three men in need of breakfast. Oh the day could only get active. Already knowing what she would make she started everything up and soon the sounds of cooking food and the savory aroma of eggs and bacon filled the air.

Five men walked into the kitchen, Barsad included. Each took off their coat, and washed their hands before instantly setting to their job. Barsad walked up to Raven who was busy chopping up vegetables and sniffling as she diced an onion. The man chuckled placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "Don't cry."

The woman chuckled softly and pushed the knife's hilt softly into his chest. "Then do it yourself, Mr." She watched him dice everything much quicker and with much more ease than her, a small light of jealousy at his speed flashing in her eyes. Shaking her head, Raven looked for something to do but every station was taken and for the brief moment that she had nothing to do, she had a moment to reflect on what it was that had happened.

Three weeks had passed and a regular schedule had been set up, she'd wake up early start the cooking to later be joined by five men. She had set strict rules about the kitchen. They had to wash their hands, wash all fruits, vegetables and sliced meats. All dishes had to be cleaned in the end as well as the kitchen. Later on the four would leave and four more would take their place. Then they would do laundry and with Raven's eye on the look out everyone learned to do laundry, though she'd end up being the one to fold or hand or do whatever was necessary. Then lunch would come up and the same process would repeat itself, followed by their usual cleaning of the main area. Dinner would come along and Raven could begin to relax. Three weeks had passed and the woman who had once cowered in her shell at being around men, now acted like herself. Twenty-one days had passed and everyone there knew who she was and no one, dared touch her, Bane had made that perfectly clear on the first day. Along the way she had had a few problems, not many of the thugs thought it right to see her roaming so freely and Bane and she had had a few uncomfortable run ins but they rarely spoke to each other and only saw one another when it was time to eat or early in the morning.

Raven sighed, how had she gone from so shy she could barely speak and stutter to ordering men around on how to do basic chores? She didn't know and didn't want to know. It had happened and she was fine with it. there was only one person she hadn't opened up to yet, not yet. Looking up, Raven saw the already growing line of men waiting for their meal. Rolling her eyes the woman found everything ready and sighed, they were taking her job! Raven laughed softly and looked at the men there, before serving a large amount of food onto a plate, "I'll be back."

Barsad waved his hand absently and looked at the gathered men, barking orders before each began to pull away with a plate stocked with food.

Bane sat up, his hands behind his head and his brow moist with perspiration. The baby began to cry out softly and sighing he reached out. Usually Raven was here in time to attend to her child. Shrugging the thought away he stood up and looked down at the smiling baby. She was so quiet and sweet, he had a hard time believing she was a baby and not some mechanical doll. Sitting upon the bed the masked man rocked her back and forth as the door clicked open. His dark gaze flickered upwards to soften as Raven walked in carrying his usual breakfast. He hadn't had the need to ask she had merely done it and for that he was thankful.

The woman walked in with confidence setting his plate down at the desk and turning her attention towards Kimmy. "Oh I'm sorry, someone was making a fuss about the food, and then Barsad and ack!" She threw her hands up in the air and walked over to her child as Bane stood and walked to his morning meal. The room soon went quiet, not even the sound of the hissing mask filled it as Bane removed it and put it aside with a heavy, _clank! _

The aroma of the meal filled the room, and Bane had to admit he preferred her meals over anything else but would never admit it out loud. This time he spared himself a vial of morphine and enjoyed the meal. His attention turned back to Raven who was feeding her daughter. "There are three more men coming today, you will be there with Barsad to welcome them, there is something about a woman that relaxes them enough for them to actually pay attention." She just nodded and continued with Kimmy. Bane sighed and finally finished his meal and stood from the desk, leaving himself without the mask. There was only one person whom he allowed to see him without the mask and that was the woman, she had seen before and not said a thing, and she still hadn't. Good, he was not prepared to answer questions or have someone commenting on how he looked without it on.

Raven glanced upwards, stealing a glance at his unmasked face. His complexion was not one for an actor or a supermodel, he was definitely no Harvey Dent but underneath the scars, and behind the scowl that was spreading his face, he was not a bad looking man. She couldn't choose though, mask or no mask, she was used to both. the sound of his scowl reached her ears, as he stared right at her. "Oh!" She stood up and looked away while cleaning up around Kimmy who happily took to the floor and wandered away on all fours. Raven tried to look away, honestly she did but who could help but stare at a person who wore a mask all day long?! She could feel his gaze burn into her back, and she slowly turned to look straight at him.

A cry interrupted them both and both adults turned their heads expecting to see the child who had voiced herself to be in pain but what they found was not what they had imagined. Kimmy was slowly using the chair to stand herself up, and using the objects around her to take a few shaky steps.

Raven was transfixed on her child, she was walking... not exactly but she was walking! Kimmy had been a late bloomer, she still couldn't say much, her walking had come late. The mother stood gaping in astonishment and happiness before she was given a small push.

"She needs assistance, help her."

Raven nodded absently and crouched by the wandering baby who was too happy with her discovery to notice anything else.

Bane sighed and watched, this was painful to watch. Shaking his head and waving his hand in dismissal he walked to the desk and set himself to his daily work.

A knock on the door snapped both from their tasks and looked up as Barsad entered the room quietly. He looked at the two and shook his head before getting to the point, "The men are here..." He nodded and looked to Raven, motioning for her to come with him.

The masked mercenary nodded Barsad away and looked at Raven, "Barsad will tell them what I would have said, you tell them whatever you need to. Leave-"

"The child, I know." She set Kimmy down and followed Barsad.

Barsad closed the door and looked at Raven. "It gets easier."

"Does it? How long did it take you to get used to this hulking mass, that towers above you with nothing but these huge bulging muscles." She used her hands to emphasize her point, exaggerating greatly.

The bearded mercenary laughed and shrugged, "You just do, come on. I think these men will catch on quick and you can make us lunch?" He raised his brows expectantly.

"Do you guys have an end to your hunger?"

"Nope."

Raven laughed and rounded the corner, standing behind Barsad as he addressed the men. Each stated their name to him, and it wasn't until the last one spoke up that she visibly froze. His name repeated itself in her head, bringing to life every nightmare she had had since meeting Bane in the house that stormy night. She didn't need to hear more, she looked away and tapped Barsad on the shoulder, whispering quietly. "I really need to speak to you... before I talk to them." He nodded briefly and she had since disappeared around the wall, hoping no one in the group had seen her. Raven took deep breaths, this meant nothing. It only meant that _he_ was in the same building as her and she risked every moment of having an encounter with him. Hooray.

Barsad came around the corner shortly after and his smile fading he took a long glance at Raven, "Are you alright?" He watched her try to nod but he knew she was far from okay. the man raised his brow, curious as to what was happening, "Liar." He grinned, "You can trust me." His voice had lowered to a whisper and it softened as he looked back around the wall, the men had since dispersed.

The woman looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of fear. Should she tell him? Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded, "That man... is Kimmy's father." She saw the look of confusion shadow the mercenary's face as she went on, "If he were to know I was here with Kimmy he'd surely take her from me."

"He... uh- What?" Barsad was at a loss, but he was sure of one thing. No one would be taking Raven's daughter away. He shook his head and sighed, "This is not for me to know you must tell Bane."

Raven's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No!" The woman continued ot shake her head side to side with vigor, "Y-you can't! You have to promise me you won't."

Barsad grew even more confused, "Raven if this is a bother to you must speak with Bane he will send him away." His eyes locked with hers wondering why it was she was so afraid, when did the fear and submission return to her eyes? He placed a hand on her shoulder only for her to flinch away.

"Promise me Barsad, you will not tell him."

"He must-"

"Barsad, promise me. I told you enough as it is..." She glanced up at him tears in her eyes and he nodded. Without a thought, she gripped his waist in a tight hug, "Thank you." and with that Raven turned away and headed for the kitchen. Her mind was clouded, why was he here? How was it possible? She was starting to forget him, the emotional scars of her time with that man had since began to fade, but the wound had been reopened and all she had done was hear his name, so clearly and loudly, _Elijah_. She couldn't let herself down because of him, she couldn't forget herself and what she truly was because of that one she not live her life peacefully with dangerous criminals wanted by the whole of Gotham? why was it then she feard her own daughters father so much?

Barsad watched her leave his eyes narrowing. What was that? She hadn't told him anything at all, except that one of those men was Kimmy's father. How was that serious? The mercenary was unsure and he moved the gun on his shoulder uncomfortably, he was not sure but he would find out one way or another. With slower steps he followed after her, he had promised not to bring it up to Bane but if this proved to be worse than he thought, then he would make sure the first or well second to know would be Bane. Forcing a smile onto his bearded face he followed Raven, who had already began lunch. Without much to do nowadays, Bane recuperating, and the members laying low Barsad had found great pleasure in sticking around Raven and found himself greatly enjoying her company after she had opened up and shown them her true un-submissive and confident self. Now Raven laughed, moved around, would take the men's sick jokes and make up her own, she was happy and even he could see it. Had that been the purpose of bringing her here, Barsad was unsure but if it was then the job had been done.

Raven raced around the kitchen, laughing and apologizing to the men, "Sorry, it got late so a petty sandwich will have to do." The men merely chuckled along with her and took their lunch happily, in their minds the meal was great a lot better than one meal a day after all. Soon after all men had their lunch and raven was looking quite proud of herself as she turned to barsad. "You think you can cover for me? Bane needs his lunch you know how he gets when he's hungry." Thy both laughed and raven rushed away to the room opening it softly as she looked around. The room was empty the sound of Bane's breathing missing as she stepped in. Curiously she glanced around confused as to where the masked man was.

Bane approached from behind, two things on his hands. Kimmy sleeping peacefully in his arm and in the other a teddy bear the same one as before. He stepped up quietly behind Raven and cleared his throat.

"Oh!" The woman turned quickly on her heel the food slipping from her hands and an expression of guilt on her features as she reached down to grab it.

"Leave it." Bane spoke up and moved inside, his words short and his raspy voice quiet. The woman watched curiously as she finally spotted Kimmy and the bear her expression growing red. Bane set the child down calmly and looked at her expectantly.

"You were outside." She remarked stupidly causing the masked man to chuckle.

"Of course, the child and I need air and the good doctor declared me, 'fully healed', now." Bane moved to set Kimmy down before turning his full body to look at Raven, his expression growing quite serious and he could tell the woman caught onto this as she cowered away slightly, her inner struggle to stand up to him evident in her eyes. "This morning when you left, a most curious thing occurred. Kimmy insisted on being placed on the floor so while I did my exercises I did just that and what does the child do? She walks to the backpack and somehow reveals this." He held the small teddy bear in his hand, hiding the smirk that threatened with changing him whole demeanor completely, this was serious. "I looked at her quite curious, for I knew of a bear similar to this, it is not possible for them to be the same can they? I thought no, and then remembered never seeing this in your belongings. Care to explain how it is that you came to acquire this bear?"

Raven pursed her lips finally deciding on watching his mask and standing up to him, "It was the first night and I didn't know what to do so I thought of setting her down but I am not so trusting so I sought for a way to make sure she was safe and I checked the closet. Curiosity is very strong you know!" Her voice raised slightly before she lowered it and her gaze to the floor, "I saw the bear, saw no danger in it and let her borrow it but forgot to put it back." Much to her surprise she heard a soft chuckle.

Bane was smiling and as he held the bear he looked down at it, running his finger softly over the worn material. "His name is Osito and I suggest you or Kimmy care for him well. He helped me more than once and i am sure you will one day be able to use it as well." He extended his hand, offering her the bear.

The woman froze and looked at his outstretched hand, confused. How did a teddy bear help a grown man? Bane out of all people! How did this tiny bear help him at all? She shook her head before taking the bear softly. "Uh... thank you?"

"It is strange?"

"A bit, you Bane of all people using a teddy bear? I mean sure you go up to someone and choose your weapon and choose a teddy bear, distracting but not intimidating. "beware I got a teddy bear!"" She rose her brows, "I don't know seems weird."

Chuckling continued to flow freely from him as Bane let his defenses down. "That is a story for another moment, I have a few loose ends to attend to and a few new men to instruct."

Raven's eyes widened and she turned suddenly, "Wait!" He paused at the door and looked at her his brown gaze hardened slightly. "If you see Barsad-" She paused, what was she saying? Raven gulped and chuckled before turning away, "Nothing." She set to cleaning up what she had done.

Bane watched her back a few seconds more, before shaking his head. There was only one answer to what that had been and that was: _women are confusing._ Pleased with his own answer he exited, locking the door behind him.

The woman watched him leave and sighed, thank whatever force had made him shut his mouth and not ask what she had actually wanted. How was she supposed to tell Bane not to meet with Barsad? How would she explain why she didn't want him to without giving the new men away? She gave a soft exhalation of relief, he was gone she was resolving to stay in here for the rest of the day, pretty much everything was fine if considering the fact that Raven's tormentor was in the same building and only one other person knew about it but had been sworn to secrecy meant fine.

* * *

**A/N: Well here we go, I do hope to have met some level of expectation. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, followers and favoriters, you make my day! Thanks for not falling asleep and pretty much that's it! Bye now!**

**~The Bane**


	8. Chapter 8: Twenty Questions

**A/N: Just a quick not to thank my reviewers and new followers you guys are awesome though I am sure you know that. Anyway read on my friends, hope you find it to your pleasing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Twenty Questions**

Bane ventured out to meet with his new recruits. They were in need of men but not for expected procedures of dodging the police and keeping an entire city hostage. Oh no, they needed men who could do small tasks, men who could go out and keep their whereabouts hidden, men who could be easily disposed of in the end.

His steps were slow, steady and strong, echoing in the dimly lit hallway as the masked mercenary finally made it to the end of the long corridor. He paused there momentarily and watched the gathered men, they were at ease, chatting conversationally and none of them noticed his presence at first. When they did it took them a while to actually turn their full attention to him and already Bane knew something had to be done. His men had become lazy and inalert and he was sure he knew why. Without a word he walked past and the conversations started up instantly when before all would die down and the men would disperse.

"Barsad." The masked mercenary stood just this side of the door frame as he watched his second in command, he too had fallen into a lazier pattern. Bane rolled his eyes, _great_.

The man looked up and upon spotting Bane he moved quickly to stand up and present himself before the masked brute as he smiled slightly, "Yes, sir?"

"The new recruits where are they? I wish to enforce the rules before they get comfortable... like the rest of the men."

Barsad raised his brow, baffled by Bane's comment but answering nonetheless. "They are over there, three of them all clueless and willing to "serve". " Barsad chuckled darkly before looking up at Bane, a new light in his eye. "About one of them, I think he may be-"

Bane waited for his second in command to go on but he never did. The masked male wondered to himself quietly what it was he was going to say but shrugged it away and proceeded to walk towards the three new men who were sitting with a few others. The moment Bane appeared the others left and only the three new men remained, staring stupefied up at Bane who seemed even larger in person.

One man stood up and faced Bane, the fear was obvious in his eyes but he stood up anyway. It was none other than Elijah, and though he was afraid he led the way and the two other men stood up as well.

Bane nodded in satisfaction, so they did not have to be told to stand or to rise when he approached at least they knew the basics. His deep brown gaze took the man in and he instantly nodded in approval, yes these were the disposable kind of men, drunkards, fools, junk basically. After a few short seconds of sizing the men up Bane proceeded to lay down his own law. All of them nodded, all of them claimed to understand until the last and final rule, "There is a woman here in the building, she is not to be disturbed in any way, if she is... Not only will I be angry but I am sure the rest of the men will be as well due to close bonds having been formed. Bother her in any way and I will personally have your soul for it." Bane didn't want to show some kind of affection towards Raven but she was not to be touched, by anyone. The other men understood and respected it and because of it the woman had done them all many favors. Bane would not have her damaged in any way, by anyone.

Those few words had two of the men nodding quickly. At that moment, with the lighting at the dim setting it was at, Bane could have been the devil in disguise. He could have been hell itself and they would have been sure of it had they not seen the color in his eyes before hand, now they looked dark, black, menacing pits ready to swallow them whole. Elijah merely smirked and crossed his arms, he'd have to see this little lady first before he decided for himself if his soul was worth bartering for.

Without another word, Bane sent the three new recruits on their way and crossed his arms over his chest watching them huddle away from his presence. The mercenary was pleased to say the least, these men showed fear towards him which was something lacking in the warehouse. _Which reminds me..._

_..._

Raven turned to doorknob to open the door and stepped out to have herself colliding with a another solid yet warm mass. The woman's shy brown eyes peeked upwards from behind her hair and she caught sight of the faint shining metal of the mask at upon which she pushed her hair away and chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"For what?" Bane smiled as her cheeks flushed red and she looked away without answering, but he quickly shook his head. He was not here to enjoy seeing such a nervous woman he was here to lay law as well. "No, please step back inside, do not leave in such a haste for we have much to speak of." He laid his hand gently on her shoulder and pushed her back inside before following Raven in and closing the door behind him with a soft click. Silently he demanded the child which she easily gave up and he took the giggling baby into his arms. Kimmy was such a sweet, lovable child. Sometimes late in the evening she would wake him up, having rolled over and finding his great warmth curled up next to him and continued sleeping. Bane at those times would just watch her and enjoy her sweet child like state, how short those years lasted, pity, truly a pity.

The woman remained standing, anxiousness suddenly taking her over. Had he heard? What had he gone to do? He did not appear to me in a foul mood... Maybe Barsad had not told him. But what of he was faking it, what if the bearded mercenary had spilled what she wished him to keep secret? Raven's eyes narrowed and she waited for Bane to speak, but when he did not her patience grew thin, "We have much to speak of, do we not?"

"Why the haste? We have all day, let us sit and enjoy each others company... Unless of course you do not enjoy being in my presence, then we can get right to it and you can do whatever it is you do." The large man sat down at his chair and placed the child on his knee, bouncing her gently while his brown gaze trained itself on Raven the entire time.

Raven sighed and walked over to the bed, her arms crossed. Spending time with the masked man was definitely no hobby, but she had to admit it she enjoyed it. She enjoyed it as long as they both stayed quiet and no one spoke a word. At times Bane would sit peacefully at his desk, working on some random job when Raven would bring him his dinner. With the day done she would find Kimmy asleep and the woman would rest peaceably upon the bed while the man ate. Sometimes she would rise from her position and watch him eat, those few moments he was without the mask were rare and she hated to admit but she liked them a lot. Raven sighed again, her eyes on the floor until she heard a low chuckle.

"I see you enjoy my silent company with an air of excitement. Tell me whatever happened to the sweet, silent and bashful Raven who could barely speak a word without fainting on the spot?" His voice was humorous, his chocolate brown orbs glinting with a amused light.

"It's your fault, if you hadn't messed up with that grenade you would have never stumbled on the house and I would have never been threatened to help you." Raven smirked at the floor, and only raised her gaze to look at him as she spoke.

"I never threatened you for help, if my memory serves true, you were the one to crawl over and offer your help." He pointed his finger at her and wiggled it around before leaning back comfortably in his chair.

"Well you were desperately trying to fix your mask but that stupid coat and vest didn't let you. Was I supposed to watch you suffer?"

"Someone else would have, they would have marveled at the fact of my weakness and used it against me to turn me into the Gotham Police or better, kill me!"

Raven scoffed, "No, I am incapable of watching another human being suffer no matter who it was."

"I would have destroyed the city without second thought, you and the child would have perished with the rest of Gotham, how is it you do not hold anger towards such an act, to such an atrocity? ...Well for me it is justice, but that was what the newspaper said." He lifted the newspaper and pointed at the headline.

A soft chuckle left Raven as she shook her head. "No, I wasn't angry when you threatened the city and unlike everyone else I was actually rooting for you..." Her gaze darkened and she lowered her head to the floor.

"Rooting for me? Death, basically?"

"Yeah, I was never brave enough for suicide or brave enough to harm my own child, and before that night I wasn't brave enough to even leave..." Her voice had lowered to a hoarse whisper.

The masked man looked at Raven quietly, there was still much he did not know about the small woman, in fact he didn't know anything. All he knew was her name was Raven and she had a kid. Who was the father? He had no idea. Why had Raven been so desperate for death? That was a mystery. And why had the woman run away? He could only guess it was related to her death wish. "Death was that important?"

"Yes, children should not grow up in such an environment." The woman closed her eyes slightly, Bane was not the person she had ever imagined herself talking about this with. In fact she had never imagined talking about this with anyone. Raven sighed and shrugged. All she had desired on that day was her death and that of her child as well. Harsh as it may sound, she did not want her child to suffer without her and did not want to suffer without the child. Had the bomb gone off when it was supposed to, they would have been together.

Bane shook his head, this was not what he expected to hear from her. Such a woman should not have such wishes for death and her untimely demise and not only that but the death of her own child as well. Curiosity urging him on and with time to kill, he proceeded. "Why? Why such a wish? And out of all things death? What about freedom, life, prosperity?"

Raven laughed softly, "I am not so... Ah... I couldn't take it. I felt like wherever I went he'd find me and do the same but not only to me but to Kimmy as well. I can't stand to see her crying or hurt, I couldn't stand to see him so close to her ever. No, he just had lost all my trust that day and things went awry after that... You know that's why Kimmy is like that." She pointed quietly at the child. "She sleeps too much, when awake she is quiet and doesn't do much. She's a slow learner, she should know a few words by now, should be walking, should be reacting to simple things..."

He noticed her become quiet and slowly he looked up from the child, frowning all the while. He had always thought the child strange in a way, but not in a bad way. She was just different, a late bloomer as they would say but he had never thought or imagined something else to be wrong.

"He wanted me to abort her, one way or another. Forced in any way he could but I refused. I didn't know that the physical damage had hurt her too and when she was born, he went after her, he didn't want her. We couldn't have her because then what would we be? So when I left he hurt her, now she's damaged, they told me she wouldn't live past five moths and look here she is. They never gave me a name for it... They just told me she was 'slow' and 'just not right'."

The masked mercenary cleared his throat, well he had not expected that in the least. His grip tightened around Kimmy's form protectively as he tried to distract the conversation. "Mmm..." Unsure of what to say he stood up and commented nothing instead. "Well now, I uh..." He couldn't force himself able to say what he wished to talk about so he sat down once more, "I don't know what to say... And that for me is a rare phenomenon."

"Well you don't have to comment just listen and pretend you care to whatever it is I have I say." She looked up, her hands were clasped in between her knees which she swung back and forth. "Anyways you wanted to tell me something before I got all boring."

"Pretend? You think me so heartless?" The look he got confirmed his suspicions in the affirmative. The male rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I need to know more, how else do I get my own amusement?"

"So now we are just your amusement?"

"Well considering my small changes, yes, yes you are." His smiled widened as her frown deepened. Bane cut right to the chase, "I usually do not give explanations to anyone for my course of action, however I will provide one for you. This fine day I walked out and I noticed a great level of inactivity among the men. Lounging and laziness filled the air and if I am correct this began when dear Raven began her motherly acts upon all the men, so... To get my men to work again, to get back on track they will have to go back to their normal routine before _you_ came along."

"Hold on wait, I can't.. I can't cook or clean... Or..."

"Nope."

"But... Oh... You.. Gah!" Raven stood up quickly, her frustration showing through her reddened face. She waggled her finger around at him, this was so infuriating! Her only activity and now that was taken too!

Amusement shown on Banes face at her reaction. He liked this Raven much more than the shy one. He gave a short chuckle, much to her annoyance and sat up in his chair. "Does this bother you?"

Raven watched him in disbelief, "Seriously? Yes, this bothers me very much. The only thing I enjoy doing for the first time in my life before it went wrong and you take it away. After all I told you." She pouted slightly, half tempted to plead him to not take such measures but held back, a voice told her that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Oh well now we have more time to talk, come now let us start right away." His smile never faltered as he watched her. Finally she sat down her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed at him, but he was enjoying this greatly. "Now because I have done this _great injustice_, ask me anything you wish. I give you that much permission."

Raven thought about it a moment before a mischievous smile spread across her dark features. She nodded, this was a deal she wouldn't just pass by. "What was up with the teddy bear? Of all things... A teddy bear."

"I was a child once as well you know." Bane had expected the talk to lead to his past but not about the bear. "His name is Osito by the way."

"He? He has a name and the name is Osito?" The woman smiled and looked down, "Osito... 'Little Bear'."

"Exactly." Bane remained quiet before he chuckled behind the mask, forcing the edges of his eyes to crinkle. Before he could speak though, Raven was already voicing out her next doubt.

"So you had a teddy bear, when you were a kid. You know it's hard to see you as a small helpless child who is dragging a tiny teddy bear around?" She saw the light in his eyes and the expression they had and she knew Bane was smiling. "Okay, umm, oh now you have to tell me about your past."

Bane's smile faded slightly before he shook his head, "Nah, you do not wish to hear that. A story of a young Bane, no, no."

"Ah you said anything, come on it's your fault I'm even asking." Ravens eyes were large and pleading. "Oh fine lets make a deal."

"Does this deal involve more questions?"

"Yup."

"I will pass." He grinned again and slowly began to bounce his knee, threatening to stand.

"No you can't! You took away my only job now you have to entertain me."

"I must entertain you?" The large brute scoffed at the very idea, as he finally stood, hugging the smiling babe to his chest.

"Well it's your fault, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be playing twenty questions. Now come on. I ask you something, anything I want and you have to answer. Then I tell you the answer to my own question." Raven watched him set Kimmy down gently before he crossed his arms and fixed his brown gaze on her before walking towards the door. In a rush she slipped passee and stood in front of it. "Awe come on, then you ask me anything you want deal?"

Bane watched her, but instead of growing mad at her attempt to stop him, he began to laugh. "Do you know how easy it would be to take you fom before that door? And in so many ways as well." He stared down at her, his eyes cold and menacing. The threat was in no way empty, he meant it.

Raven smirked, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Nope."

"What makes you so sure?" The masked mercenary leaned forward, resting the palms of his hands on either side of her head. Bane was rather baffled at her sudden courage, it was probably the desire to talk. Silly acts, for silly things. He probably should not have let her get her way in the first place. Now that he thought of it, why had he?

"You would have done it already." There was a knowing look in her eyes, but her voice stayed low and strangely respectful the entire time. Her expression was hopeful and once he gave a soft sigh and looked away, Raven knew she had the upper hand but she decided not to push it too much. "Do we have a deal?"

"I ask anything I please and you must answer?"

"Yup and vice versa, deal?"

"Oh me, Gotham's Reckoning. I am by no chance a busy man. I have nothing better to do..." He was busy and he haad many things to do but looking right into her large brown orbs he nodded, "Deal."

For a moment they remained in silence, Bane still leaned on the door with his hands on either side of the woman's head. Raven stayed where she was and stared into his eyes for a moment more. She could imagine him without the mask and for a moment wished it was gone. The moment she realized what she was thinking, her face flushed red and she looked away. The man tilted his head, confusion written on his features before he too looked away, his thoughts had not strayed far from her own. Pushing away he sat down in his chair once more and turned in it, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I get the first question." Bane smiled as she nodded, but didn't look him in the eye. "Question one..." He paused unsure of what to ask. "Will you go first?"

"Is that a nice way of saying you don't know what to ask?"

"It is a probability."

"Ha! Well don't worry I got like thirty questions to ask."

"Oh dear."

"Oh shush. First question, who were you before you were Bane, Gothams Reckoning?"

This question led to an answer and the questions and replies flowed for hours into the day until darkness had overcome the city. Serious questions, silly questions, truly questions that had no sense and ones with deep feelings were asked and each was answered as genuinely as possible. Some brought tears to her eyes, others made them both laugh, while some made them sit in silence for a while and think over it all.

Raven yawned slightly before shaking her head, "I'm not tired, and even if I was I would not stop because we each have one more question left."

"You have kept count?"

"No, I just have one more question and then I am going to sleep."

Bane smiled and nodded. She looked tired, her eyes were half closed and she would drop her head quite often. "Fine, but I go first." Once he had her sleepy acknowledgement he went on with the question that had circled in his mind the entire time. "Why are you..." He paused again, how was he going to word this? Oh well, he would just ask. "Why don't you fear me? Any other woman would have turned and fled from before me, my own men scurry to get out of my way."

Raven chuckled quietly and looked him straight in the eyes, "Awe poor Bane, he wants to be feared." She thought about his question and finally shrugged, "I thought you were going to kill me or worse... I was afraid because, oh you know, he... I had no self confidence, I had nothing but the child to live for, so what could I lose if I was afraid of something else? I was scared in the beginning, I still should be. If you want you can get rid of me and the kid. If they wanted your men would have caused harm too, I guess I just grew used to you all. I know you may not want to hear this but I don't see you as the indestructible Bane or a big bad guy, I had seen you as someone weak, someone with pain and it made you just another man. A very big man at that. I don't fear you because just like I got used to you, you got used to me." Raven smiled triumphantly before going on, "My turn."

The mercenary thought about her answer and frowned. So she saw him as weak? No, that could not be it, that was not what she said. She had told him he was just another man. Had anyone else told him he would have been enraged, would have killed that person on the spot for saying such words but here, now he felt himself slightly relieved. Why? The man knew perfectly why. After so long of fear and people moving out of his way, the man sort of wanted someone to see him as just another man and to be comfortable with him, though of course he would never admit it.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Bane looked up, but before he could even begin to ask himself why she wasn't dead, the woman had fallen asleep. _Why isn't she dead yet? Why did I not kill her before? It would have saved time, it would have been so easy. The moment after fixing my mask I could have ended her right there. Why did I let her live? _But he knew the answer quite well, and it made him feel sick. Standing quickly from his chair he scooped Kimmy into his arms and looked down at her. The child's eyes stared up at him with a loving innocence and he felt his own heart break for her a little. Oh, he knew he would never be able to harm either of them. Their similarity to his past would make it impossible. Maybe he had gotten a second chance? Bane wasn't sure, but as soon as Kimmy had fallen asleep he set her down gently and rushed out of the room into the sleeping warehouse.

* * *

**A/N: Oh it's late I know! I am so sorry! I tried, I did but then I told myself, "I rather give them a good chapter than a rushed one." Sorry for the wait though, I feel rather bad to say the truth, this is one of those few things I enjoy doing. XD **

**Also if there are any weird mistakes I am so sorry! My compute broke... So I grabbed my tablet and started to write, it makes things weird and hard. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit longer, not much, just a bit. I wanted you to see some conversations between Raven and Bane, after all this is a Bane/ OC so it was kind of a must as well. XD, I hope you liked it and well, be prepared things are going to get a bit chaotic, infuriating, depressing...**

**Thanks for reading, leave me a comment blow if you have the time or want to show me your love and support. 'Till next time!**

**~The Bane**


End file.
